New Beginnings
by RDJLover1
Summary: What's worse then finding out that you're the father of fifteen year old girl? The fact that it's only been a couple of weeks since your girlfriend died right in front of you. Take a look at the first two years of this new father-daughter relationship and the chaos it brings. Post-Zugzwang. OC: Allison "Allie" Simpson-Reid. Was complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I started to write this shortly after Zugzwang aired. I'm still not sure if I should continue. I've written the first couple of chapters. I don't know if it's any good. If it is let me know.

* * *

_Maeve._

Maeve was all he could think about. All day, everyday. He couldn't focus on anything else for very long.

Hotch had given him, his annual leave a few months early, due to everything that happened.

Three days before he was to return to work, Reid got the most unexpected call ever. He got a call from child services, telling him he need to come out to Vegas and pick up his teenage daughter.

Reid's life was thrown for a loop again as he remember that night when he was teenager with a girl he tutored. He never knew that he had gotten the girl pregnant, let alone what he was thinking that night.

Reid didn't want to go to Vegas. He wanted to stay in the safety of his apartment, away from everything and everybody.

The protest didn't last very long for him. His brain finally kicked in saying he need to see his daughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Reid was on a plane to Vegas.

His mind kept switching back and forth from the sorrows of losing Maeve, to this daughter of his, and what she'll look like.

* * *

Once the plane landed it was night time. Once off the plane, Reid went to baggage claim then rented a car.

While he drove the Child Protective Services building he had been told about on the phone, the more he thought about his daughter, then he did Maeve.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. He parked the car and went inside.

Once inside he was greeted by the man he talked to on the phone.

"Glad you're here Mr. Reid. If we hadn't found you, Allison would have been placed into foster care, which wouldn't have been easy for a girl such as herself," the man explained.

"What do you mean," Reid asked.

"She's rather intelligent. Ever since we picked her up from her mother's apartment, she's done nothing but read what ever she could get her hands on," the man stated.

Reid nodded, he had been the same way as teenager, but he wasn't going to say that aloud, instead he asked, "Where is she?"

"Right this way," the man said as he led Reid down a hallway.

At the end of the hall was a glass door. Beyond the glass door, sat a fifteen year old girl at the desk in the room, with her nose buried in Mark Twain's Tom Sawyer.

Reid stared at the girl for a moment in awe then asked, "What happened to her mother?"

"She OD'ed on a series of drugs," the man replied sadly.

Reid nodded and asked, "Does she know?"

"She's the one who found her mother dead on the bathroom floor after school on Tuesday," the man explained.

"Does she know about me," Reid asked.

"We told her a few hours ago. Ever since she's been asking about you every time someones in the room with her," the man stated. "Ready to meet her?"

Reid stared at the girl again, wondering about life would be like for them, and how he was going to tell the team, before saying, "Yeah."

The man opened the door and let Reid in first, following in right behind him.

As soon as the door closed behind the two men, Allison stood up and asked, "Is he here yet, Mr. Jackson."

Reid stared at Allison, taking each of her features comparing them with his and the memory he had of her mother.

Allison was at the least five and half feet tall, if not taller. She had shoulder length brunette hair that was slightly curly with blonde highlighted bangs that were around the same length as the rest of her hair. Her eyes were like comets. They were a greenish-blue, and around the pupils were orange-like lines that made it look like her eyes were traveling five hundred light-years a minute throughout space. She had very few freckles on her face. The teenager before him, was in many ways a perfect combination of her mother and himself.

"Allison," Mr. Jackson started. "This is Spencer Reid, your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Rest assured to the anonymous reviewer, FCOL, Allison is not a genius like Reid. She's just a geek with an attitude

* * *

Allison stared at the tall man before her as if he was a strange mix of chemicals getting ready to explode.

Neither father nor daughter spoke as they studied and looked for similarities in each other from opposite sides of the desk.

Allison was the first to speak, "What took you so long to get here? Did you not want me?"

Allison's eyes no longer held the beauty they had a moment ago, as anger filled them

"No, I live in D.C," Reid explained, a little taken back by her rush of anger.

Allison's eyes soften and said, "Sorry, no one told me that."

Mr. Jackson looked at the two and said, "I'll be right outside."

With that he left the room and walked back down the hall.

Allison looked into her father's eye and asked, "Are you upset?"

Reid stared at her for a few seconds then asked, "Why would you ask that?"

"Your eyes look lifeless and shattered. Mine look the same when I'm upset," Allison explained.

Reid sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and said, "I lost someone recently."

Reid didn't really want to have to share his loss of Maeve with a girl he didn't even know, daughter or not.

"It wasn't my mom was it," Allison asked as she walked over to fer father.

"No," Reid replied.

Allison couldn't help, but notice how closed off he was being about his loss.

"I'm sorry," Allison consoled. "I'm sure they were a great person."

"She was," Reid agreed with a nod.

Allison sighed and said, "Well we both lost someone, but we both gained each other, Spencer."

For the next fifteen minutes Reid asked Allison a lot of questions about herself.

Allison also asked her father a bunch of question about what himself and what kind of job he had. Though once Allison realized that he was a FBI agent, asking questions about his job.

Thankfully Mr. Jackson walked in and put an end to the questions.

"I would like to talk to your father in private for a moment," Mr. Jackson said looking at Allison.

Allison nodded as her father stood up and followed Mr. Jackson.

* * *

Once the two men were away from the office, Mr. Jackson asked, "If you would like to take here back to Virgina now, you can."

"Doesn't there have to be some kind of DNA test first to prove that I am here father," Reid asked.

"Already taken care of. Since you work for the government we were able to get a hold of your DNA and match it to her's. It was a perfect match. You are indeed her father," Mr. Jackson explained. "And by judging from the past thirty minutes she's going to have no trouble adjusting to life with you."

"Vegas is her home. I can't just take her all the way back to Virgina. I'd be pulling her away from everything she knows," Reid stated.

"She doesn't have anyone else. Both her grandparents died two years ago. Her aunt nor uncles want her. They don't even think she should be alive. If she was forced to end up with them, they'd probably beat her. You're the only one she has right now. She needs to have a life," Mr. Jackson urged.

Reid thought for a moment then asked, "I could take her now?"

"Of course," Mr. Jackson confirmed.

"She is after all my daughter. I can't just abandon her after meeting her," Reid stated.

* * *

An hour later Allison had cleared the room she had been in since Tuesday night and was walking out the door with her father.

"Since there are no flights back to Virgina tonight, I've booked us a hotel room at the Plaza Hotel," Reid said as the walked toward his rental car.

"Just don't go and spend all night a the casino," Allison joked.

"I'm banned from pretty much every casino in Vegas, and the Plaza casino is on that list," Reid stated.

"Why are you banned," Allison asked.

"Card-counting. It's not like I don't mean to count the cards, I just always seem to," Reid said, as opened the trunk of the car and put Allison's suitcases in it.

"That's what every man I've met says," Allison stated.

"Those men aren't genius'," Reid pointed out.

"And you are," Allison asked getting into the passenger seat.

"IQ of 187," Reid answered matter-of-factly as he got in the driver's seat. "Didn't I tell you that already?"

"No, you only told me that you were in the FBI," Allison said.

The two continued to talk on the way in to the hotel.

Just by talking with his daughter, Reid figured out that, Allison may be very smart, but she wasn't a genius. She was just a girl who loved knowledge. She probably just had slightly above average intelligence.

* * *

When the two of them entered the hotel room, both each just took a bed and fell asleep. Both to tired to change into pajama's or get ready for bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I'm off to finish chapter three. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story. Since I'm writing chapters as I post the complete ones, this story is going to have a slower pace than my other stories, but rest assured you won't have to wait a long time for a chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I stayed up all night working this chapter. I'm literally living off of Five-Hour Energy drinks. Thank you to all this who have followed, favorited and reviewed. Enjoy Chapter Three

* * *

Reid woke up to the smell of coffee. For a moment he was confused as to why he would smell coffee, then he turned his head over to the hotel room couch and saw Allison with a cup in one hand and a book in the other.

"Hey, Dad," Allison said looking over at her father.

"You're drinking coffee," Reid asked sitting up in the bed, a little taken back by her calling him 'Dad'.

"Yeah, so," Allison replied.

"You're fifteen. Why are you drinking coffee," Reid asked.

"I've been drinking coffee for two years now," Allison stated. "I spent most nights up late study for test or doing homework. Coffee keeps me up during the day."

"You know the flight from here to Quantico is like five and half hours. You can sleep on the flight if your tired," Reid explained, standing up.

"I made you a cup as well," Allison said pointing to a cup placed on the small table in the corner of the room.

Reid immediately went over to the table, picked up the cup and drank all the coffee in it.

* * *

During the flight Reid and Allison continued to talk.

Whenever Allison addressed her father, she would call him 'Dad' instead of 'Spencer'. Eventually Reid asked her why.

"Why are you calling me 'Dad'," Reid asked. "Normally once a child or teenager meet their second for the first time, they usually call them by their first name until they are comfortable with calling 'Dad', 'Mom'."

"You're my dad," Allison replied. "Plus I'm already comfortable with you enough to call you 'Dad'. I guess I adjust more quickly than most teenagers do."

Reid nodded in understandment.

* * *

After the plane landed in the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, both father and daughter went to baggage claim, then went to pick up Reid's car from the airport garage.

On the drive to Reid's apartment, Reid of course did most of the talking.

"I could probably get you enrolled at Potomac High School by Tuesday. It's the school closest to the apartment. Plus it was rated as the best high school in all of Quantico for education," Reid explained. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," Allison replied as she stared out the window, looking at everything that they passed.

"Now, as I told you, my job can keep me away a lot of the time, so until you get to the area better, I can arrange to have Garcia look after you until you get back," Reid said.

"Who's Garcia," Allison asked.

"She's a co-worker and very good friend of mine," Reid stated. "Plus I think you'll enjoy hanging out with her. She's like a peppy high schooler who works as a Technical Analyst in the FBI."

"She already sounds cool," Allison said. "When can we go sight-seeing?"

" Well since tomorrow is the last day before I go back to work, we could tomorrow," Reid suggested.

"Why not now," Allison asked.

"We still have to get your things unpacked," Reid replied.

"Okay," Allison said.

"My place is kind of small, but we could easily turn the guest bedroom into your room, with the help of my friends," Reid stated.

Allison was so busy staring out the window looking at the scenery pass by, that she didn't even hear her father speaking.

* * *

Reid put Allison's suitcases in the guest bedroom, then went into the living room, only to find Allison on the couch reading on of his Sherlock novels.

She seemed s engrossed the book, he decided not to bother her.

He took out his cellphone out of his pocket, and walked into the kitchen to call Garcia.

_"Well hello Dr. Silent For Two Weeks,"_ Garcia said from the other end of the phone. _"How are you?"_

"I'm doing okay," Reid replied. "Can I ask you something?"

_"Of course you can Junior G-man,"_ Garcia stated.

"How quick can you get over here," Reid asked.

_"I can be there in fifteen minutes,"_ Garcia said before hanging up.

* * *

Garcia was true to her word, fifteen minutes later there was a knock on Reid's door.

Reid opened the door and said , "Hey. Come in."

Garcia came in and asked, "What's going on?"

Reid walked over to Allison then took the book out of her hand and said, "Allison this is Penelope Garcia."

Allison turned her head to look at the woman and said, "Hi."

She then took the book back from her father and continued to read it.

Garcia stood still and stared at Reid, dumbfounded.

"Kitchen," Reid suggested heading toward the kitchen.

Garcia nodded then silently followed Reid.

"Who is she?" Garcia asked once in the kitchen. "I doubt you've moved on from Maeve this fast. Plus that girl is like sixteen years old."

"She's fifteen and she's my daughter," Reid said, staring at Garcia. "And I haven't moved on from Maeve. I probably never will."

"How old are you again," Garcia asked.

"Thirty-one," Reid replied.

"Shouldn't she be younger than," Garcia asked.

"Let me explain, then you can ask all the questions you want," Reid said.

"Then explain, before I call the rest of team," Garcia threatened.

Reid sighed and explained what happened.

When he was done explaining he said, "I've missed fifteen years of her life, all because I didn't know she existed. I don't want to miss anymore years."

"You're not going to quit the BAU are you," Garcia asked, worriedly.

"No. Believe me I'll be at work on Monday," Reid stated. "But whenever we get a case. I was wondering if you could watch her."

"She's fifteen. I think she can take care of herself a few days a week," Garcia pointed out.

"I know that. I just meant until she gets use to the area. I was thinking when I'm on a case, you can show her around," Reid offered up.

"I could do that. What's she like," Garcia asked.

"What," Reid asked, confused.

"I mean kind of personality does she have," Garcia explained.

"She's smart, but also seems to have her own style when it comes to how she looks," Reid stated.

"So kind of like me," Garcia asked.

"I don't think she's as out-going as you," Reid said.

* * *

On Monday, Reid stopped by Potomac High School, to pick up the forms he would need to fill out in order to enroll Allison into the school.

* * *

When Reid walked into the bullpen, he noticed some of the team standing by his desk.

"Welcome back, Kid," Morgan placing his hand on the young genius shoulder.

"How are you," JJ asked as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

Reid returned the hug then said, "I'm doing okay."

"You look well," Blake said, looking at her friend and fellow lecturer.

"Thanks," Reid replied as he put his messenger bag on the next to his desk and sat down.

* * *

After work, Reid stopped by the school again to drop off the enrollment forms, then headed home.

* * *

Author's Note: Off to work on Chapter Four


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Since I was alone last night, because my boyfriend got grounded, I had extra time for finishing this chapter. If I keep getting all this extra time. You'll have a chapter everyday. Enjoy Chapter Four.

* * *

When Reid got home that night he found Allison in her room. He noticed a couple paintings on the wall. He figured they were her's since he'd never seen them before. On the dresser were two neat stacks. One was a stack of books. The other was a stack a DVD cases. On the bed sat Allison with papers all around her.

"What are you up to in here," Reid asked walking into the room.

"Working on a story," Allison replied, not looking up the notebook in her lap.

"You write," Reid asked.

"Hm-hm. I'm already published," Allison said looking up at her dad.

Reid looked at his daughter in shock and asked, "You are?"

"I post my stories online, like all teenage writers do," Allison explained.

"How many have you put up," Reid asked.

"About sixteen maybe twenty. I'd need to get in to go online to check," Allison stated. "You don't happen to have a laptop do you?"

"I do, but I use it mainly for work," Reid replied.

"Could I borrow it," Allison asked. "I promise to be careful."

Reid looked at Alison warily for a second then said, "Let me just go get it."

Reid then left the room and went down the hall to his room. He went into the room, then walked over to the small desk in the corner and took the laptop off of it.

He then walked back to hs daughter's room and placed it on the bed while saying, "I'm going to order something for us to eat. Which will take about an hour to get here. Once it gets here, put the laptop back in my room."

"Got it," Allison stated.

"The password is Maeve," Reid explained. "Don't go looking at any of my work, unless you want nightmares for the next two years."

"Maeve," Allison asked, making sure she heard the password correctly.

"Yeah," Reid said before leaving her bedroom.

"Maeve," Allison repeated to herself as she opened the laptop. "Odd name."

* * *

As her father predicted the food was there within an hour.

When she walked into her father's bedroom to put the laptop up, she looked around the room taking in what she saw. Since coming to live with two days ago, she'd had yet to go in his room

On top of the dresser, was a collection of framed the photo's that had a bunch of people in them. He wasn't in all of them, but in the ones he was in, he smiling and looked comfortable with the people who were around them. The other photos had a lot of the same people in them. Allison figured the people were the one's he worked with.

On the bed was an open file with pictures on top of them. On the top photo was the body of a dead man, who looked like he had been stabbed multiple times. Allison didn't let it bother her, she had seen enough dead bodies from watching L.A. Crime.

Allison placed the laptop on the desk and walked back out.

"What took you so long," Reid asked when he saw his daughter walk into the kitchen.

"I was just looking at the photos on top of your dresser," Allison stated. "Do you work with those people"

"Most of them," Reid stated.

"Most," Allison asked.

"A few of them have moved on," Reid replied.

"You haven't," Allison pointed out.

"What do you mean," Reid asked.

"You still there, at your job, with your friends," Allison explained.

"I've had some rough spots due to the job, but I wouldn't trade my family and job for anything," Reid said.

"Why do you do it," Allison asked. "Why do you catch criminals?"

"I'm helping people by putting the criminals who could hurt them away," Reid explained. "I hope you like Chinese food."

"Depends on what Chinese dish you ordered," Allison stated.

"What do you mean," Reid asked.

"Certain Chinese dishes cause me to have nightmares," Allison answered, as if that explained everything.

Reid laugh a little bit then said, "Care to elaborate on why, because it's impossible for food to cause nightmares."

"Every time I eat any kind on Lo Mien or Sesame Shrimp, I have nightmares when I go to bed that night," Allison stated.

"Your mother claimed the same thing one time when we met up at Chinese restaurant after an hour of math tutoring," Reid said as he remembered his first date with Allison's mother.

"Hereditary," Allison asked.

"I doubt it, I think those night you had Chinese food, you were just in a bad mood or angry at something. I can tell from a scientific point of view that going to sleep angry or upset, can usually trigger nightmares," Reid explained "I can also tell you them same thing from experience."

"So what did you get for us," Allison asked, feeling slightly embarrassed about what she had said.

"Shrimp fried rice," Reid replied as he placed a plate shrimp fried rice on it.

Allison picked up a pair of chopsticks and started eating, while her father picked up a fork.

She stared at her father and said, "You don't use chopsticks."

"Don't know how to use them," Reid stated.

"Ever tried the rubber band trick," Allison asked.

"A couple of times. It doesn't work," Reid replied.

"You probably never had the right kind of rubber band," Allison said standing up from her seat.

"Where are you going," Reid said looking at Allison.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back," Allison said walking out of the kitchen

* * *

Allison rummaged through her make-up bag, looking for what ever it was she was looking. When she found it she went back into the kitchen.

"Give me your chopsticks," Allison said.

Confused, her father obliged.

Allison began wrapping a rainbow-colored rubber band around the chopsticks and said, "It's called a starter band. When I was younger, Mom gave to me. She said, that even when the rubber band trick fails, using the starter band helps. You see, the starter band is a training aid. You won't even realize it's there. You'll just start using the chopsticks as if you've done it a million times before. After about five uses of the starter band you won't even need the rubber band trick."

Allison handed her father the chopsticks, then sat back down and continued eating.

Reid started to eat using the chopsticks, only to realize how much easier it had been using them, then in the past.

* * *

Author's Note: Just for clarification, LA Crime is not real so don't go looking for fanfictions on it and the starter band is not real. One time my dad gave me a pink rubber band and said it would improve my chopsticks ability, It didn't. I still can't use the damn things. I won't be posting anything new until Tuesday. I'm going out-of-town this weekend and won't have internet. But I'll continue to work on the story. Off to work on the next couple of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Football Jock and Stairs

Author's Note: The next few chapters are dedicated to those who feel that they don't have a voice. If you are or were a victim of bullying, these next few chapters are for you. Find your voice, speak up and help put an end to bullying.

* * *

It had been a month since Allison came into Reid's life. He noticed how well she had quickly adjusted to the major changes.

The only people on the team who knew about Allison was Garcia and Morgan. Garcia met Allison when she first came to live with her father, whereas Morgan met her kind of by accident.

* * *

_One week ago..._

_Morgan was knocking on Reid's door, early one working day. He had offered to give Reid a ride since his car was once again in the shop for the sixth time since the turn of the new year._

_"Come on, Reid hurry up. We're going to be late," Morgan after knocking a few times with no answer._

_Then the door opened revealing, a teenage girl._

_"Who are you," was Morgan's first question._

_"I'm Allison," Allison stated. "You must be Derek Morgan. Dad tends to talk about you a lot."_

_"Uh-huh," Morgan said under his breath_

_At that moment Reid walked up behind Allison and said, "Hey Morgan, sorry for making you wait. see you've met my daughter Allison."_

_"Daughter," Morgan repeated._

_Taking it as a question, Reid said, "I'll explain later."_

_"Nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan," Allison said stepping out of her dad's way._

_Reid looked at his daughter and said, "You sure you'll be okay walking to school by yourself?"_

_"I'm fifteen. I think I'll manage." Allison replied giving her dad a hug._

_"Okay," Reid said, returning the hug._

* * *

_"Since when do you have a daughter," Morgan once they were already on the way to the BAU._

_"Since about a month ago," Reid replied._

_"She adopted," Morgan asked._

_"No," Reid replied. "I found out about her a month ago."_

_"How," Morgan questioned._

_"Her mom OD'ed the Tuesday, before I found out," Reid stated._

_"That daughter of yours is fifteen years old, and you're thirty-one. The math doesn't add up," Morgan pointed out._

_"I was sixteen when it happen, between her mom and me," Reid replied._

_For the rest of the ride Morgan said nothing._

* * *

_"Promise not to tell the rest of the team," Reid said as Morgan parked the car._

_"I won't tell. You can tell them on your own time in your own way," Morgan promised._

* * *

Morgan had known about Allison for a week, and not told a soul. He soon found out that Garcia had known as well, which kind of upset him, that she had found out first, but once se explained how she found out, he found it hard to stay mad.

Morgan also knew that the team would eventually find whether by mistake or on purpose. If the noticed changes in Reid's behavior, then they would soon have Garcia dig into his personal life to see what was causing the changes. He just hoped the his young genius friend would tell them before, they noticed.

* * *

One day while Allison walking in to her fourth period class, the captain of the football team, who was also a racist, came up to her and started egging her on about her who her father was.

"Where's you white-ass daddy," the football jock bullied.

"Working on a case," Allison stated, lying, trying to get away.

"What's a case," the jock asked lamely.

"It's soon going to be your death if you don't get out of my way," Allison shot back defensively.

"Who's going to kill me," the jock asked. "You?"

"Maybe," Allison stated.

"Whatever nerd," the jock said pushing Allison, the walking away.

Unfortunately for Allison, there was a set of stairs right behind her. Thankfully there was only six steps.

When Allison hit the bottom of the stairs, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, and checked for injuries.

She quickly took notice of the blood coming out of her nose, when she put her hand to her face.

She then felt a sound pain in her shoulder, when she moved her right arm.

Not wanting to see why her shoulder hurt, she pulled herself up off the ground and headed to the front office,that housed the nurses office.

* * *

Reid was sitting in Garcia office, spending his break in there to talk about Allison, when he cell phone started ringing.

"Dr. Reid," Reid said answering, when he recognized the school's number.

"Hello, Dr Reid. I'm Jenson here at Potomac High. Your daughter, Allison, just came in here with a bloody nose and what I think is possible a dislocated shoulder. You need to get over here right away," came the reply for the other end of the phone.

"I'll be right there," Reid said before hanging up.

Reid stood up from where he was and left Garcia's office without saying anything to her.

He rushed into the bullpen and grabbed his messenger, the raced off toward the elevators, only to be stopped by Morgan.

"Woah, what's the hurry, Kid," Morgan said as he stopped Reid.

"I got a call from the school, telling he that Allison's been hurt," Reid said in a rush of words.

"I'll give you ride," Morgan offered not taking no for an answer.

"Thanks," Reid replied.

* * *

"Your dad is on his way, Allison," the nurse said as she hung up the phone.

"Thanks Ms. Jenson," Allison replied, quickly.

"Can you tell me what happened," Ms. Jenson asked.

"The racist captain of the football team happened," Allison stated.

"Lavarious Jones," Ms. Jenson asked.

Allison nodded, slightly.

* * *

As soon as Morgan pulled up to the school, Reid was out of the car and headed into the school.

Reid entered the front office and asked for the nurse's office.

"Right through there, sir," the school's receptionist replied pointing to the door to her left.

Reid went over to the door and walked right in.

When Allison saw her father walk into the nurse's office, she tried tostand to go and hug him, but was forced to sit back down by the increasing pain forming in her shoulder.

Reid went over to his daughter, and sat down next to her asking, "What happened?"

"I fell down some stairs on the way to my next class," Allison replied, not wanting to admit what really happened.

Reid knew her daughter was lying about wat really happened, but didn't want to push her.

He looked at her shoulder and knew right away, that her shoulder wasn't dislocated, something was broken. He knew he had to get her to a hospital.

Reid stood up, then helped his daughter stand up and said, "We need to get you to a hospital and have that shoulder looked at."

"You'll have to check her out before taking her off school grounds, sir," Ms. Jenson intergected holding a chart and pen her hands.

Reid took the pen and signed the check out form, then escorted his daughter out of the school.

* * *

Morgan sat in his car and waited for Reid to come out with Allison. He kept imaging the worst that could have happened to her.

He then saw Reid and his daughter coming out the school. Reid appeared to be holding her up, while Allison would stumble every few feet.

Morgan got out of the car an opened the back door for Allison, once they got closer.

Morgan help Reid get Allison into the back seat, then watched as Reid got intothe back seat as well.

He didn't bothering asking for where to go, Morgan knew from one look at Allison, they need to head to a hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I have been bullied since fourth grade. I always felt I never had a voice, because I was to afraid to speak up, but now I have my voice through my writing. I hope to help you find your voice. Remember you are not a victim, you are different and original in your own way. Don't let anyone tear you down.

In this chapter, who else finds out about Allison and who will want revenge? Enjoy.

* * *

Reid sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to hear about his daughter. Morgan had to go back to the office and explain to Hotch, why they had left in such a hurry, and that Reid wasn't going to be back for the rest of the day.

About two and a half hours after bringing Allison to the hospital, a doctor walked into the waiting room called her name.

"I'm her father," Reid said, standing up from where he had been sitting.

"Your daughter is very lucky. Her only injuries are a minor concussion, right clavicle is broken and so is her nose. The right clavicle though is broken in three different places. We are going to keep her overnight because of the concussion," the doctor explained.

"Is she awake," Reid asked.

"In and out, because of the morphine," the doctor replied.

"May I see her," Reid asked.

"Of course. She is in room 202. Just go up one floor, turn to the right and her room would be at the end of the hall," the doctor said before walking away.

* * *

Reid walked into his daughter's room only to find her asleep. He pulled a chair that was in the corner of the room, closer to the bed and took hold of his daughter's left hand.

"It's a good thing you're left-handed," Reid said looking at the sleeping form of his daughter. "You won't be using your right hand for a while."

* * *

Reid didn't realize that he had fallen asleep in the chair until he heard a knock on the hospital room door.

"Hey you," Blake said walking into the room.

"Blake," Reid asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," Blake replied.

"How-," Reid asked unable to finish the question.

"Garcia started rambling about how you just ran out of her office without an explanation and then the mention of you having a daughter came out. I went to Morgan, because I had seen him leave with you shortly after you left Garcia's office. He told me where you were and what he knew. Though I still never got her name," Blake explained.

"Allison," Reid stated.

"Pretty name. Where's her mom," Blake asked.

"Died," Reid said, looking at his daughter, who was starting to stir a little bit.

"I'll just wait outside or leave if you want me to," Blake said, when she noticed Reid's daughter starting to stir.

Reid didn't appear to have heard her, so she just left the room and stood outside in the hall.

Reid took hold of his daughter's hand and waited for her to open her eyes.

* * *

Allison was awoken by the sound of two people talking. One them being her dad, the other he addressed as Blake. She had seen a photo or two of her on Dad's dresser, but not that many. He had told her that she was still new to the team, so there weren't a lot of photos, but over time, they would be more.

Allison kept her eyes closed, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. The conversation ended with Blake offering to wait outside the room or to leave. Her dad gave no reply. When she felt his hand go into hers, she decided to open her eyes.

Reid looked into his daughter's eyes and said, "Hey there."

"Hi," was Allison's reply.

"Sleep okay," Reid asked.

Allison said nothing at first then said, "I guess. How long have I been asleep."

Reid looked at his watch and said, "Since about maybe one, so three hours approximately. Want to tell me how you fell down the stairs at school."

"Lavarious Jones, captain of the football team, and a complete racist," Allison explained.

"He pushed you," Reid asked.

Allison nodded.

"How long has he been a problem for you," Reid asked, not liking the idea that history seemed to be repeating itself.

"Two weeks. He's in most of my classes. Most of the time he's just calling me names. Never been violent before," Allison stated.

"What happened," Reid asked.

"I was heading to my fourth period class when he stopped me in the hall. He asked some questions. I answered them dismissively. Then he pushed me. He probably didn't even realize that I fell down the stairs," Allison replied with a yawn at the end.

"You just rest," Reid said as he stood up.

"Where are you going," Allison asked.

"I need to make a call," Reid said.

Allison nodded then closed her eyes, falling back to sleep almost instantly.

Reid stepped outside the room and looked at Blake saying, "She's not going to go through what I went through in high school."

"What are you going to do," Blake asked concerned for her friend and partner.

"Bullying is illegal and a federal offense. When the daughter of a FBI agent is hurt which is me, you can bet that I'm not looking the other way. I am going to to put an end to this, before it gets any worse," Reid explained before walking away.

* * *

Author's Note: Want your voice heard? PM me your experience with bullies. I will help you find your voice. It's never to late to stop bullying. If you want your story shared let me know. If you to remain unknown but still share your story, I will not tell your name.


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge?

Author's Note:  
A FFNer's story about bullying:  
Patricia:  
My mother brought up my brother and I by herself. Whenever kids found out about us not having a dad, they'd taunt us with mean things like he left because he didn't want to be seen with such ugly children or that my mother had driven my dad away on purpose. Actually my dad was killed when he tried to stop a store robbery before my brother was born so hearing things like that would really hurt. My brother ended up committing suicide because of the taunts when he was 15.

People will bully for no reason, because they want to feel stronger, because in their own lives, something is wrong. The best way to stop bullying is to kill them with kindness. If they insult you, don't insult back, just turn the other cheek. Their words will hurt you, but if you can show them that what they say doesn't bother you, they will stop.

* * *

Reid drove to the school, knowing would still be open and that the principal would still be there. Part of him wanted to have Garcia track down Lavarious, so he could go beat the hell out of him, for hurting his daughter. The other part of him knew, he had to go the traditional way, talking to the principal, then the parents and then putting it to end.

Reid walked into the front office and was about to ask the receptionist to see the principal, when the principal walked out of one of the many offices.

The principal noticed Reid right away, "Ah, hello Dr. Reid. I assume your here to talk about what happened to your daughter earlier today."

"I am," Reid replied.

"Step into my office," the principal replied.

Reid followed the principal to his office.

"Have a seat," the principal offered, once he closed the door behind them.

Reid remained standing.

"Suit yourself," the principal said sitting behind his desk. "How is Allison?"

"Concussion, broken clavicle and broken nose," Reid replied.

"She never did have perfect balance juggling all those books around from class to class," the principal stated.

"She was pushed down those set of stairs, by Lavarious Jones," Reid said.

"I highly doubt that. Mr. Jones is no bully," the principal replied. "Plus this school has a zero-tolerance bully policy."

"Allison told me that in the past to weeks, that Lavarious has done nothing not but torment her verbally. Early today he resulted to being physical, by pushing her," Reid explained.

"She's probably lying to you. Lavarious s the captain of the football team. He would jeopardize playing football by bullying a nerd," the principal stated.

"That proves how little know about my daughter," Reid said. "She would never lie to me. She's an honest person."

With that said, Reid left the office without another word.

* * *

Once back in his car, Reid took out his cell phone and called Garcia.

"Reid where in the world did you go," Garcia said picking up the phone, knowing that it was Reid calling.

"Allison got hurt at school I took her to the hospital," Reid replied. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it," Garcia asked.

"Get into the school records and get me Lavarious Jones parents name and address," Reid stated.

"Okay," Garcia said. "Give me a minute."

Reid started up his car and said, "When you have that information send it to my phone. Then get me everything you can on the school's principal, Roger Stewart."

"Will do," Garcia replied.

Reid didn't say anything, he just hung up.

A couple minutes later, Reid's phone vibrated telling him that Garcia just sent him the parent's names and address.

* * *

Reid sat in his car outside the Jones' residence, thinking of ways to introduce himself. When he finally decided, he got out and walked toward the front door and knocked.

When the door opened, he has greeted by an older woman who appeared to be in her late forties.

"Can I help you," the woman asked.

"Are you Tracy Jones," Reid asked in return.

"Who wants to know," Mrs. Jones replied.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI, and I need to talk to your son Lavarious," Reid said, taking out his badge.

"About what," Mrs. Jones asked, defensively.

"Pushing my daughter down a flight of stairs, today in school, which resulted putting her in the hospital," Reid replied.

"I'll go get him," Mrs. Jones said opening the door wider. "Come in."

Reid walked in thinking, This is going easier, than I expected.

Mrs. Jones walked away down the hall, leaving Reid by himself.

Reid looked around the living room and noticed the empty beer cans, papers with either drawings or writing on them, and a bunch of toys that scattered across the floor.

Before he could even form a profile about the family, a tall teenage boy, who was somewhat taller than him, by about a few inches.

"My mom says your with the FBI," the teenager asked.

"Yes. You must be Lavarious," Reid stated.

"Yes, want do you want," Lavarious asked.

"Want to explain to me why you pushed my daughter, Allison Reid, down a flight of stairs earlier day," Reid asked.

"I didn't push no one down some stairs," Lavarious said defensively

"You did. Maybe you didn't know it as first, but you still did," Reid stated.

"You can't arrest me," Lavarious said, with a cocky tone. "You have no proof."

"I have my daughter's statement. Maybe I can't arrest you for bullying, because I could lose my job, but trust me after my team investigates this, you'll be charged with assault," Reid replied with an equal cocky tone.

"Whatever, white-ass," Lavarious stated. "You know. I always wondered about you. Now I know everything I need to know about you."

"If I were you, I'd be careful with calling people names especially when the person is a federal agent," Reid said heading to the front door.

* * *

Author's Note: How will Reid put a stop to Lavarious and his bullying? Will the one's who know about Allison, step up and help?

Remember you can PM me your bullying experience, and if you want I will share it in the next chapter. If your are currently being bullied right now, I'd be happy to help you over come it and find your voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

A FNNer's story about bullying:

Anonymous:

When I was in third grade I was the only white kid in my entire class. Everyday I was afraid to go to school, because I got beat up everyday. I would go home with scraps, bruises, spit-balls in my hair, once in a while a bloody nose and in tears. I once went home with a broken wrist. I would sit by myself at lunch, play by myself on the playground and partner up with myself for team assignments. One day I had finally had enough of the bullying and I stood up for myself. I was in Music when it all happened, Zykeius was calling my names and launching spit-balls at me, so I go up went over to him and got into face telling him to stop. He stood up from seat and pushed me to the ground. I got up and kicked him in chin. Now he was way taller to me, so I shouldn't of been able to reach his chin, but somehow I did. I don't know what came over me that day, but for the rest of the year I was left alone. I'm still bullied to this day, but not because of my race, but because I'm a complete nerd. I also now how to handle myself now if things get physical.

We are changing the world one voice at a time. All it takes is for one person to step up to start a revolution

* * *

Reid walked back into Allison's hospital room and noticed almost the whole team standing in there. The only one missing was Hotch.

"What are you guys doing here," Reid asked, shocked.

"Blake called, and Garcia filled us in," JJ replied. "Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?"

"I didn't know how to tell you guys yet," Reid replied.

"Yet Garcia Morgan and Blake knew," Rossi stated.

"Morgan and Blake sort of found out by accident. Garcia knew from the beginning," Reid admitted. "I didn't know how I was going to tell you guys."

Changing subjects Morgan asked, "How can we help stop Lavarious Jones before anyone else gets hurts?"

"He assaulted a minor. That right there is ten years in a federal prison if he's tried as an adult," Reid stated.

"What if he's a tried as a minor," Garcia asked.

"He'll be put in a juvenile detention hall and released in ten months," Morgan explained.

"What are we going o do," Garcia asked.

"I'll talk to Strauss about opening an investigation," Rossi said. "If she says no, then we hand this over to the local police."

"If we hand this over to the locals, all they'll do is just give him a couple months probation and community service, then send him right back to school," Reid explained. "And he'll go right back to bullying Allison and who knows who else."

"We should find the other he's bullied then. If we end up having to hand this over, then we need those other kids," Blake suggested.

"None of them will speak, because their going to be to afraid to," Reid stated

"Allison wasn't afraid to speak up. Once they realize that one isn't afraid they will speak up," Morgan pointed out.

"It's worth a try," Rossi agreed.

"I'm in," JJ said. "If it stops this creep."

"Count me in," Blake stated.

"Me three," Garcia said.

Reid looked at everyone, his family, all willing to put an end to the bullies reign, before Allison or anyone else got hurt again.

"What do you say Reid," Morgan said looking his best friend.

"If it will help Allison, I'm in," Reid stated.

"Alright, we'll go and talk to the students tomorrow," Rossi said. "In the meantime I'm going to go talk to Strauss. Everyone else go home."

* * *

Around midnight, Allison woke up again. For a moment she was confused as to where she was. That was until she saw her dad asleep in a chair, with a book in his lap.

She smiled a little, having her father with her at the hospital help her feel a little bit better. Her mom never would stay with her, she had been to busy with some random man in some random hotel.

Allison remember when she was eight years old, she had to have her appendix removed and was in the hospital for about a week. Not once had her mother stayed with her or even visit. Her grandparents took turns staying with her, so that she didn't get scared.

It was comforting to know that her dad wasn't anything like her mother. They were nothing alike. Her mother was never supportive, helpful or nice. She had said and done things around Allison that scared her. Her father was kind, supportive, always ready to help. He had never said or done one wrong thing around her, that scared her.

He hadn't know that she had woken up long enough to hear the conversation had with the other people in the room. Just knowing that he was going to stop Lavarious from hurting anyone else, give her a lot of peace mind, that she could go to school without worrying about being bullied.

* * *

Reid woke up to the sun hitting him in the face. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at his watch. It was only seven in the morning. He looked over at Allison, who was still asleep, and smiled a little bit.

At that moment a doctor walked into the room.

"A moment Mr. Reid," the doctor asked looking at Reid.

Reid stood up and walked over to the doctor then asked, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing bad," the doctor assured quickly, knowing how quickly parents will jump to conclusions. "When she wakes, she'll be able to leave. I just wanted to give you a fair warning; with her having a concussion even though it's mild, she'll have to deal with extreme dizziness and will be tired a lot of the time. I suggest that you keep her home for the next week, or until the dizziness and tiredness subside about ninety-five percent."

"Understood," Reid replied. He already knew all that about concussions, due to the fair amount of them he's had over the years, he wasn't going to tell the doctor that though.

The doctor nodded then left.

Reid took out his phone, knowing JJ would be awake by now. Henry never slept ing late.

"Hey Spence," JJ said answering the phone with one hand while making breakfast with the other.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could stop by my place and pick some clothes for Allison," Reid asked. "She's going to be discharged right after she wakes up."

"Sure," JJ said, knowing Reid wasn't going to leave his daughter.

"Thanks," Reid replied and hung up.

* * *

Around nine thirty, Allison woke up.

When saw that his daughter was awake he said, "Hey."

"Hi,"Allison replied. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine thirty," Reid replied.

"When can I go home," Allison asked.

"Well the doctor said when you wake you'll be discharged," Reid said standing up from the chair he had been in since yesterday afternoon. "I'll just go let him know."

Allison nodded, as she watched her dad leave the room.

A short will later, he walked back in with the doctor right behind him.

"Morning Allison," the doctor said. "How are you feeling."

"I feel dizzy and my shoulder hurts," Allison replied.

"Dizziness is caused by the concussion and your clavicle is broken in a few different places, so it will hurt for awhile," the doctor explained

* * *

About an hour later, Allison had changed into the clothes that JJ had brought, was checked out by the doctor, who had set her arm so that she had no way of moving her shoulder, while her clavicle was healing.

She was now sitting in passenger seat of her dad's car, staring out the window.

Every once in a while she would feel her dad looking at her.

"You can stop looking at me, Dad," Allison stated when her dad looked over at her for the tenth time.

"Sorry," Reid apologized.

Allison looked over at her dad and asked, "Are you going to stop Lavarious?"

"With the team's help, yes," Reid replied. "Why?"

"I just don't want him to be able to hurt anyone else," Allison replied.

"Who else has he hurt," Reid asked.

"Pretty much everyone who smaller and smarter than him, so the nerds of the school," Allison answered.

"Do you know any of them," Reid asked.

"A few of them are in my English class. About a dozen more are one grade behind me," Allison explained.

"Know any of their names," Reid asked.

"I know all of them," Allison stated.


	9. Chapter 9: Death?

Author's Note:  
RachelNicole523  
A FNNer's story on bullying:  
My story isn't really different than others, but from a young age I was bullied by a boy a few years older than me and his cousin that was younger than me. They used to call me Rachel Pees and Poops her pants. Well one Christmas when I was 7 or 8, my sister got me this plastic heart necklace that had glitter and sequins in it with Jasmine on the front, I knew she had gotten it from the Disney store. I was so excited to wear it to school. I wore it to school on the first day back, and when I looked down it wasn't there, so I knew it must have fell off. I was so upset. The next day I found out that the boy had found it at the bus stop (the bus stop was at his house) he smashed it right in front of me. I went to school and told them what happened and all they made him do was apologize and buy me a new necklace. And the one he bought was cheap. And he didn't even stop the bullying.

* * *

JJ and Morgan walked into Potomac High, shortly after getting a call from Rossi that Strauss had cleared them to open an investigation.

Luckily, just as they walked in, they met the principal.

"What can I do for you, folks," Stewart asked, not knowing who they were. "Would you like to enroll your teenager here at Potomac High."

JJ and Morgan showed him their badges.

"We'd like to speak to some of your students, actually," Morgan stated.

"Can I ask why," Stewart asked.

"We're investigating a student who was assaulted here yesterday, and were talking to any one else who has been hurt by our Unsub," JJ explained.

"Are you two talking about Allison Reid," Stewart asked.

"Yes," JJ replied. "What can you tell us about her."

"She's a clutz. I'd see here in these halls carrying so many books. I just knew it was a matter of time before she fell down some stairs," Stewart stated.

"You think that's what happened," Morgan asked.

"Absolutely I do," Stewart replied.

"You don't that someone pushed her down the stairs," JJ asked.

"They'd have to be pretty dumb then, since her father is an FBI agent," Stewart explained.

"Apparently Lavarious Jones is that dumb," Morgan stated. "Now I'm going to give you a list of sixteen names and you are going to pull them from class so we can talk to them."

"You have a warrant," Stewart asked.

"No, but we can get one in about thirty minutes, and if we get that warrant your life would be ruined," JJ stated.

"Give me the list of names," Stewart said.

* * *

For the next two hours, JJ and Morgan talked to the sixteen students. All of them sharing similar stories about how Lavarious would push them around, shoved them into tight spaces, and make them feel unwanted.

When they had heard about Allison, they asked the two profilers if they knew where she lived, so they could go by after school and see how she was doing.

* * *

Allison laid down on her bed reading Percy Jackson and The Mark of Athena, a book Garcia had bought her a few days before the incident, when her father came in.

"Someone's here to see you," Reid said.

"Who," Allison asked.

"Well technically it's someones," Reid corrected.

Allison rolled her eyes and asked "Okay, who are they?"

"Some friends from school," Reid replied.

Allison nodded, sitting up saying, "I'll be right there."

She stood and walked over to her father already feeling tired.

"You okay," Reid asked concerned.

"Yeah," Allison said.

Not believing his daughter he said, "I'll just send them in here. Go back your bed and stay there."

Allison didn't even bother to argue.

A few minutes later about five teenagers walked in.

"Hey," one of them said. "We heard what Lavarious did."

"How," Allison asked.

"A couple of FBI agents came and talked to us about it," another replied.

"Isn't your dad like an FBI agent or something," a third asked.

"Yeah he is, Nate," Allison answered. "But that's not something he likes advertised though."

"When are you coming back to school," a fourth asked.

"When I don't have a concussion anymore, Abby," Allison explained.

The six friends talked for awhile, or at least until Reid made them leave, when he noticed Nate being a little more than just friendly.

* * *

Around six o'clock, Allison came out of her room only to find her dad watching Dr. Who.

"Dr. Reid watching Dr. Who," Allison stated.

Reid turned his head around and looked at Allison then said, "I thought you were taking a nap."

"I'm fifteen not five," Allison pointed as she sat down next to her dad.

"Age goes out the window when you have a concussion," Reid stated.

"Not like this my first concussion," Allison said.

"You've had a concussion before," Reid asked.

"One time Mom got mad at me and threw me into the tub. My head hit the tiled wall around the tub. I woke up the next day in the hospital with a major concussion, and Grandma sleeping a chair next to me," Allison explained.

"She was abusive toward you," Reid asked.

"With all the vodka, heroin, oxy, and crack in her system she was. One day a year when she was clean. That day was my birthday. Even then she was hurting me or out on the streets with who ever she could get her hands on," Allison said.

"I'm sorry. If I had known what I know now, I would have done something," Reid stated.

"Don't even go there, Dad," Allison said. "The past is the past. The future is the future. And the present is now. The only thing we change is the future. It's impossible to change the past. Believe me, we've all tried."

* * *

The next morning, Reid woke up to a knock on his door.

He looked through the peephole, and opened the door up right away when he saw Blake.

"What's going on," Reid asked.

"Can I come in," Blake asked in return.

Reid opened the door wider and said, "Sure."

Blake walked in then turned and looked at Reid asking, "Did you see the news last night."

"Yeah I did," Reid replied. "Do they know why he did it?"

"No they don't," Blake answered. "Did you tell her yet?"

"Not yet. With the concussion, she might not be able to fully grasp what he did," Reid stated. "I'm waiting for it subside some before I tell her."

"Smart move," Blake agreed.

"Why would Lavarious shot himself though? We weren't even close enough to arrest him yet. All that happened yesterday was JJ and Morgan talking to some of the kids he bullied," Reid explained.

"Maybe he saw or overheard them talking and panic. I mean no kid wants to go to jail, with a bunch of hardcore criminals," Blake stated.

At that moment, Allison walked into the living room and said, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey Allie, sleep well," Reid asked.

"I guess so," Allison replied, unfazed that he had just called her 'Allie'.

"Why don't you into the kitchen and I'll be in there in a minute to make you breakfast," Reid suggested.

Allison nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll come by the office later," Reid said to Blake once Allison was out of earshot.

"Okay, I'll let the team know," Blake replied heading to the front door.

* * *

Author's Note: RachelNicole523, she has also offered that if you of you would like to talk to here about what you've been through, that she is willing to help.

Remember you don't have to speak to use your voice. You can do it by your actions. If everyone around you makes you feel like you don't know anything. Prove that you are smart by working hard and getting straight A's. If people make you feel self-conscious. Get out in front of everybody, sing, dance, speak, do your own thing in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well Lavarious is gone. He killed himself, will we ever know why. Was because of the 'little talk' Reid had with him? Was it because he didn't want to go to jail? Was it even him, who pulled the trigger that ended his life? Did he even want to die? All these questions will be answered over the course of the next few chapters.

* * *

Allison knew that Lavarious had killed himself. It was all over Facebook and Twitter, before it hit all the news channels. At first she thought it was just kind of joke, untilshe heard her dad talking about it with Blake.

She watched as her dad, made pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs all at the same time. He was making his famous breakfast burrito, that his mom used to make for him. Or so he said. Still it was the best kind of breakfast to have on the days she was upset.

"I know about Lavarious," Allison said suddenly.

Reid stopped what he was doing and stared at his daughter, dumbfounded.

"How'd you find out," Reid asked finally.

"Facebook," Allison replied. "Everyone knows. No sense in trying to keep it a secret from me."

"You know he shot himself," Reid asked.

"Yes. It's not the first time someone has taken their life, because some parent decided to take a stand against bullying," Allison explained.

"How often does that happen," Reid asked.

"Not often, because most parents don't care if their child is a bully or is bullied. But last year at Meadows High the captain of the soccer team took his life because the kid he was bullying had come from a family of cops. When the cops started to close in, he hung himself of the bleachers in the gym," Allison told her father.

"Wow," Reid said sadly.

"Yeah it was sad, but eventually we all moved on and went about life," Allison replied.

* * *

One week later...

When ever Reid came to a red light, he turned and looked at his daughter.

Allison had woken up that morning, walked into the kitchen and told him, that she was tired of sitting around and wanted to go back to school. So he agreed to let her go back, under one condition; if she began feeling, dizzy or tired, she was to call him right away and he'd come pick her up.

The car ride was silent for the first half of the ride, or at least until Allison spoke up.

"I think Nate likes me," Allison said with a sigh as she stared out the window.

"You mean the kid, who looks like he just escaped a chemical explosion," Reid asked.

Allison laughed and said, "No, that's Matt. Nate is the one with curly red hair, who looks like he could be the poster child for zit-cream."

"Oh him," Reid said. "What makes you think that?"

"He's always on Facebook, texting, calling or stopping by the apartment to see how I'm doing," Allison explained.

"Do you like him," Reid asked cautiously.

Allison thought for a moment then said, "Studies show that girls and woman usually go after the opposite sex if they resemble their father. Nate is a lot like you. He's smart, sweet, caring, selfless, shy, and clumsy a lot of the time."

"Calling me clumsy," Reid asked.

"It was implied," Allison replied. "But yeah I do like Nate."

"Just promise one thing though," Reid stated.

"Anything," Allison said.

"Don't go rushing things. Take your time. I don't want to see you have a broken heart anytime soon," Reid said.

"I'll take my time," Allison promised. "Besides I have a badass FBI agent for a dad, to take care of him if he treats me wrong."

"And that dad also works with the best team of FBI agents in this world, who will help me," Reid pointed out, as he pulled up to the school.

"That's true," Allison said as she grabbed her backpack and got out of the car.

* * *

Allison spent most of the day either getting 'How are you's' or dirty looks from anyone who liked or hung around Lavarious Jones.

The only who wasn't being rude or sympathetic was, Nate. He didn't invade her privacy

* * *

Later that day, Allison walked into the apartment with Nate right behind her.

"Dad called me during lunch, he is out on a case, so you can stay for as long as you'd like," Allison said as she dropped her backpack on the couch. "Let me just call him, so that he knows I'm home."

Nate dropped his backpack next to Allison's and said, "Okay."

* * *

One month later...

Allison sat on her bed, video chatting with her dad, late one night after, shortly after Nate left.

"How did the case go," Allison asked.

"Morgan managed to get his ass kicked by the Unsub, but we saved the young girl," Reid replied.

"When are you coming home," Allison asked.

"The freak-storm should break tomorrow, so I'll hopefully be home for dinner," Reid replied. "How did things go with Nate today?"

"Same thing every day after school, we did homework, went out for something to eat then came back, watched a movie and he left," Allison answered.

"Okay," Reid said. "I'm going to turn in for the night. You should do the same. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Dad," Allison said.

"Right back at you, Allie," Reid said before disconnecting the video chat.

It seemed that ever since Lavarious had died, Allison's dad called, 'Allie'. Not that it bothered her. She just wondered why.

* * *

While Allison was sitting in her English class, the student sitting next to her handed her a note.

The note read:

_Lavarious didn't kill himself . Your boyfriend did. You are just as guilty as he is._


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Is Nate a killer? What's going to happy to him and Allison? Who wrote the note? Hmm..

* * *

Once seventh period was done, Allison headed to the Metro, note in hand.

She knew that she had to get to the BAU, and tell her dad about the note she received. She also knew that she couldn't talk about this over the phone.

* * *

Allison walked into the main lobby of building that housed the BAU and walked over to the security desk.

"Hey Mr. Walters," Allison said with a tight smile, when she reached the desk. "My dad back yet?"

"Not for another hour, but I'll call the team's Technical Analyst to come down and you can wait with her," Mr. Walters replied, looking at Allison, as he handed her a visitor's pass.

"Thanks Mr. Walters," Allison said taking the pass and clipping it to her backpack.

Mr. Walters called Garcia, told her about Allison, then hung up.

"So how much longer in the sling," Mr. Walters asked.

"About another month," Allison replied.

"That's sounds like good news," Mr. Walters stated. "So there a reason for your visit today, intending of waiting at home for him?"

"I wanted to see the team. I know that they had a hard case this past week," Allison said dismissively as she clutched the note even tighter.

Just then Garcia walked over to them.

"Hey sweetie. I could have picked up from school if you wanted to come here," Garcia said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Metro is quicker. And I'm not here to visit," Allison replied, handing Garcia the note.

Garcia read the note then said, "I'm calling your dad as soon as we get to the bullpen."

"No," Allison stated. "This can't be told over phone. I'll tell him once he gets here."

Garcia nodded, as the elevator came to a stop.

"The plane should be landing in about thirty minutes and entering the bullpen in another twenty," Garcia said as they stepped off the elevator.

* * *

As Garcia predicted, the team was stepping off the elevator fifty minutes later.

Garcia stopped Reid as he stepped off the elevator and said, "Allison is in the Conference Room, needing to talk to you."

"Is she okay," Reid asked concerned.

Garcia handed him the note and said, "She's scared."

Reid read the note, then sprinted off toward the Conference Room.

He entered the room and saw Allison sitting in one of the chairs, with her laptop in front of her.

"Who handed this note to you," Reid asked, scared for his daughter's safety.

"Julie Hassbrock in fourth period second English," Allison replied. "I don't know who wrote it though."

"Do you know if anyone is jealous of you in that class," Reid asked.

"They all hate me, because of what happened to Lavarious," Allison explained.

"I want a list of names," Reid said, sounding more like the FBI side of him, than the concerned father side of him.

"No one stays in the class long, because it's also an elective, and the numbers of students in the class range from thirty to forty all the time, but Garcia worked up a list of the ones who have been in the class since Lavarious' death," Allison explained, turning the laptop around to face her dad.

Reid read the names then asked, "Do you think this note is some kind of prank?"

"I-I want it to be, but I don't think it is," Allison replied,her voice wavering slightly.

"Well until we figure this out. I don't you want any where near Nate," Reid stated. "I'm going to tell the rest of the team."

Allison nodded, before placing her head on the table

* * *

The next day while Allison was standing in front of her locker, a girl walked up in to her and closed the locker.

Allison managed to back away before the locker door hit her.

She looked at the other girl and said, "What the hell!?"

"Get my note, Allie Reid," the girl asked.

Allison stared at the girl for a moment then asked, "Emma Harris?"

"Wow you're dumber than you look," Emma replied.

"Nate didn't kill that bully. He killed himself. The picture of the suicide note was all over Facebook and Twitter," Allison said, angrily.

"You think I'm afraid of you just because your daddy is in the FBI," Emma retorted. "He's just a hired nerd."

"He's not a hired nerd. He's the strongest man I know. You have no right to insult my Dad and accuse Nate of murder," Allison said defensively.

"Then I'll insult your drug addict prostitute of a mom," Emma replied smugly.

"Leave my family alone, before you wish you hadn't," Allison admonished.

"What are you going to do? Have you daddy bore me to death with useless facts about life," Emma mocked.

"No," Allison said, calmly. "I'm going to have his best friends Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau deal with you, then have Penelope Garcia get rid of all traces that you existed, such as medical records, birth records, social sites you're apart of and anything else she can find on you will be deleted."

"Who are they," Emma asked. "More nerds?"

"Google them and find out," Allison said as she walked away.

* * *

After school, Allison took the Metro, to the BAU again, to see her dad.

* * *

"I think I've figured out who sent this note," Garcia said to the team as they all stood around in the bullpen. "Her name is-"

"Emma Harris," Allison said cutting off Garcia

"I was going to say that," Garcia said quietly.

"Who's Emma Harris," Morgan asked.

"The popular girl and was Lavarious' last girlfriend," Allison stated.

"How do you now it was her," Reid asked, looking at his daughter.

"She came up to me after lunch and asked me if I had gotten the note, she then started being rude comments about Dad, Nate and Mom," Allison replied.

"Please tell you didn't antagonize the situation," Reid asked.

"Actually...," Allison trailed off.

"What did you say," Reid asked.

"I might of told her that Derek and JJ would kick her ass and then Pen would delete any trace of her existence," Allison said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Morgan, JJ and Garcia shared a few glances with each other, surprised how much she knew about them in just the few months she had lived in D.C.

"When she had no idea who I was talking about, I walked away telling her to use Google," Allison pointed out.

Everyone in the bullpen smiled, at how the fifteen year old handle the situation.

"I'd be happy to look into her past then delete it if I need to," Garcia stated.

"Don't delete it quite yet, Garcia, but look in to her life," Hotch said.

With that Garcia took off toward her office.


	12. Chapter 12: Sorry?

"How well do you know Emma," JJ said as she handed Allison a soda from the fridge in the break area of the bullpen.

Allison took the soda and said, "Not very well. I just know what she is."

"What is she," JJ asked.

"Rude, self-centered, a bit on the racist side, due to the amount of time she spent with Lavarious, and just goes about school judging everyone by what they don't have. Like, if they don't have the latest phone, or fashions, she writes them off as poor and not worth talking to. Correction, she has her lap-dogs do it for her," Allison replied.

"She talked to you though, and you're not wearing the latest fashions," JJ pointed out.

"Actually I do. Vegas fashion is different from Potomac High fashion. She had someone do the research to see if I was worth talking to," Allison explained.

"You acted like she has people do everything for her," JJ stated.

"If she tried using a computer or send a text message she might break a nail," Allison said.

"I take it you've had experience with the popular girls of high school," JJ asked.

"That and Dad told me that Mom was the same way in school when it came to not doing things due to the risk of breaking a nail," Allison explained.

"Did Emma ever talk to you before today," JJ asked.

"Nope, she just gave me the evil eye when ever she saw me," Allison answered. "Which was a lot."

"Did she and Lavarious ever break up," JJ asked.

"About maybe two or three weeks before before I arrived," Allison replied.

"How did you find out," JJ questioned.

"It was still the top talk when I got to Potomac," Allison said. "They had just gotten back together the same day Lavarious pushed me."

"Did anything stand out about Emma that day," JJ asked.

"She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. She had on a t-shirt, jeans, no make-up. She looked lost," Allison said quietly, as she remembered the day. "She looked almost like a normal teenage girl, who didn't care about looks."

With that JJ stood up and walked over to Reid, Blake and Morgan.

* * *

That night while, Allison was sitting on the couch with her laptop and the TV playing LA Crime, there was a knock on the door.

Allison stood up and said, "Who is it?"

"Emma Harris," replied a voice.

Allison froze in her tracks at the reply. Right now she was wishing that her father was home and not still at the BAU.

She will herself to keep walking and open the door.

Allison looked at Emma, who was dressed the same way she had dressed, the day she and Lavarious got back together.

"Can I come in," Emma asked.

"Uhh, sure," Allison said opening the door wider.

Emma walked, looked around the living room and asked, "Does Sherlock Holmes live here?"

"No, just me and Dad," Allison answered. "My dad is kind of old fashioned despite his age."

"I like guys who are old fashioned," Emma stated.

"Is there a reason you're here," Allison asked getting to the point.

"I was wrong to write that note. I shouldn't have done it," Emma replied. "I'm sorry."

"You know by giving me that note, I gave it to my dad who now thinks that Nate is a murderer," Allison pointed out.

"A few hours before Lavarious died, he called me and told me that if anything were to happen to him, I'm to blame it on Nate or anyone who grows close to you at school," Emma explained.

"Why should I believe you," Allison asked.

"Because I'm not the person you think I am, Allison," Emma stated. "I'm not racist, I'm not self-centered. I just act like this, because I don't want to known as a nerd, but when I see how comfortable you guys are with your place in the world, I get upset and become the person I don't want to be. I'm tired of being the popular girl who looks down on everyone else."

"Prove your smart then," Allison challenged.

"I have a 3.9 GPA. I can name all fifty states and their capitals. I can read anything you give me. I am an excellent writer. I've post a few short stories and poems online. I'm working on getting a scholarship,so I can get into M.I.T," Emma rattled off.

"Let me see some of your written work," Allison said, unimpressed.

Emma took a tablet out of her purse, turned it on, then looked through it for a few moments, before handing it over to Allison.

Allison read the short story that was on the screen in front of her, then said, "This is just as good as my work."

"I'm truly sorry for coming between you and Nate," Emma said.

"Just being truly sorry is going to fix the damage. Now I'm going to have to embarrass myself in front of my dad and the team, for causing all this trouble you caused," Allison explained.

"I can make it up to you, by fixing the problem myself," Emma suggested.

"How do you suppose you're going to do that," Allison asked.

Just as the words left her mouth, her father walked in with Morgan right behind him.

Reid stopped in his tracks and stared at the two teenage girls standing in the middle of the living room.

"What's going on in here," Reid asked.

"Dad, this is Emma Harris and she would like to explain something to you," Allison said, before walking out the living room, leaving Emma at the mercy of two armed FBI agents.

Reid looked at Morgan and asked, "Can you make sure she's okay?"

"Sure Reid," Morgan said heading off in the same direction as Allison.

* * *

Allison was pulling a book out her stack of books when Morgan walked.

"I'm fine, Derek. No, I did not invite her over. She came here to apologize and correct her mistake," Allison said before Morgan had a chance to say anything.

"Your one hell of a mind reader," Morgan pointed out. "And your dad had me come check n you while he talked to Emma. Though I think he's going to do the talking while she tries to follow."

"If she's as smart as she says she is, then she should have no problem then," Allison replied as she on her bed and opened the book.

"Or the same IQ level," Morgan said as he sat down in Allison's desk chair.

Allison laughed a little and said, "That's impossible."

"After you left the BAU, your dad told me about head-strong you've been after everything that's happened to you since you were a kid. Most kids when they reach your age, would be to traumatized to get on with their lives," Morgan stated.

"If you live on the Strip in Vegas, you grow a backbone at a young age and learn to take what's been handed to you without it affecting you," Allison explained.

Morgan looked around Allison's room and noticed the personal touches of artwork, books, DVDs, and paperwork. He could feel the lived-in feel it had to it. He noticed how comfortable Allison was in here. All of this made him think that she was quick to adjust, because she had moved around a lot, while still always living on the Strip.

"Move around a lot with your mom," Morgan asking, seeing if his theory was correct.

"Yeah. When ever she didn't get earn much, we had to move to a place that was affordable. If she earn a lot of money we got a bigger apartment. So we moved about every six months. Sometimes we were lucky if we stayed in a nice apartment for a year," Allison replied, not looking up from the book in her lap. "But a lot of the time even if the money was good, we'd get kicked if my mom had some john over or she was caught doing drugs."

"You've it rough," Morgan commented.

"We all have at some point. I'm glad I'm over my rough spot and have someplace, cleaner and nicer to start over," Allison replied. "Life with Dad is a new beginning."

* * *

_"With every tragedy, there is always a new beginning awaiting us that's not very far."_  
_Mr. Raf (my history teacher)_

* * *

Author's Note: While I was writing this chapter, I got a PM on Facebook. The girl who PM'd me started calling me a series of names that I will not repeat. I didn't know who she was, but her words got to me.

My advice to: don't let cyber-bullying get to you. The person who is being mean to you, probably can't say what they are typing to you with a straight. They hide behind the internet and pretend to be something they aren't.


	13. Chapter 13

"So you wrote the note," Reid asked looking at Emma, after she explained what she did. "Why?"

"I'm really sorry," Emma apologized.

"I don't believe you are," Reid stated.

In that moment, Emma's personality went from remorseful to down-right murderous.

"Now what makes you say that, Dr. Reid," Emma asked.

Reid noticed the sudden behavior change, and knew he was in danger at this point, it didn't matter the girls age. He had to think of a way to get him self out of the situation and quickly.

He looked down the hall and took note of how close Allison's room was from him. His daughter and Morgan were within hearing range still.

"When asked if you wrote the note, you didn't confess. You apologized. A person who feels guilty would confess and then apologize," Reid informed.

"I already confessed to that daughter of yours. Why should I repeat myself to someone who is just some hired geek in the FBI," Emma retorted as she pulled out a pocket knife. "Nate wasn't supposed to fall for Allison. He was supposed to fall for me, the lonesome girl who just lost her boyfriend to suicide. But the tragic thing is that Lavarious didn't commit suicide. I _killed_ him."

* * *

Morgan and Allison sat in silence as they unknowingly decided to listen to the conversation in the living room.

Morgan started paying closer attention when he noticed the change in Emma's tone of voice.

When he heard Reid start talking, he noticed that te facts weren't right.

He pulled out the gun that was still holstered to his hip and put it behind his back as he head for the bedroom door.

Allison watched Morgan's action in silence, while she listened in on the conversation.

Morgan opened the door and walked out of the room like everything was okay.

It didn't take long for Reid and Emma to take notice of Morgan.

"Everything okay in here," Morgan asked casually.

Emma quickly put the knife back and said, "Everything just fine. Right Dr. Reid."

Reid stared into the young teenagers eyes and said, "No."

That's when Emma lunged at Reid, with the knife in hand.

Reid quickly deflected the blade with his hand, as a shot rang out in the small apartment.

Morgan kept his gun trained on Emma as he moved in on her. He had hit her in the leg, but knew she could still get to Reid.

Morgan quickly kicked the knife that had fallen from her hand, as she cut Reid's hand, away. After making sure she was disarmed and was going anywhere, he holstered his gun and went over to Reid to make sure he was okay.

"Had bad did she get you, Reid," Morgan asked when he saw the blood dripping from his best friend cut hand.

"She cut my hand pretty deep," Reid replied as he wrapped his hand in the the jacket he had been wearing. "Nothing a dozen or so stitches can't fix. Where's Allison?"

"Her room. She's safe. Don't worry," Morgan stated as he took out his cellphone and dialed 911. "I'm going to get police and medics here."

Reid was far from listening. Once he had his hand wrapped up in his jacket, tightly, he went to Allison's room.

* * *

Allison sat on her bed as she heard the gunshot. She was to terrified to scream, because she didn't know who pulled the trigger.

A couple of minutes passed, then her dad came into her room.

She noticed the blood soaked jacket covering his left hand, and quickly realized that he had been injured.

"What happened," Allison asked.

"Emma had a knife, came at me and Morgan shot her," Reid replied as he moved closer to his daughter.

"Is she dead," Allison asked.

"No she got hit the leg. She'll be fine," Reid said thankful that there wasn't dead body in the apartment, for his daughter to have to see.

"And you," Allison asked.

"I'm fine. Just a cut on the hand," Reid assured, as he sat down next to Allison.

"Are we going to move now," Allison asked.

"Why would you ask that," Reid questioned.

"This place won't be the same now that it's had blood spilt on to the floor. We'll never be able to look at it the same way again," Allison replied.

"You don't know that. With time we'll forget the blood that got spilled and move on," Reid explained.

Just then Morgan came in and said, "Local PD and medics just arrived."

* * *

Reid sat on a hospital bed in the Emergency Room, getting stitches in his hand, while Allison sat next to him, but looked away from what was happening. The sight of real blood made her feel sick. The fact that it was her dad's made her feel even sicker.

Reid decided to lighten the mood, by taking in interest in his daughter's favorite show.

"You can watch LA Crime all day and not get sick with bloody scenes, but you still get sick at the sight of blood," Reid stated. "Explain that to me."

"The blood on the show isn't real. This is," Allison replied. "How do you looked at dead bodies, crime scene photos and bloodied victims every week?"

"I've been doing my job for almost ten years now. I guess I'm just used to it. That and I learned early on not to go time a crime scene on a full stomach," Reid explained, as he watched the nurse, begin wrapping gauze around his hand and wrist. "But I will tell you my first year was pretty hard when it came to the bodies. I would spend most nights in some hotel room bathroom, sick."

Allison looked at him and asked, "Really?"

"If you don't believe me, ask Morgan or Hotch. They'll tell you about the very first bloody crime scene I went to," Reid challenged.

"Now why would I go and do that," Allison asked. "You already know that I care nothing for the past."

"So you'll be able to move on from this," Reid asked.

"Given time and a great support system from my dad, yes," Allison stated.

"That's good to know," Reid said, as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay confession time, I wanted to have Emma know about Maeve and use it against Reid, but I couldn't do that, knowing how raw we all are from that episode. But I promise that if I ever bring Maeve up, that it will be in a good way, and not through some psycho I put in here.


	14. Chapter 14: Danger

Author's Note: I'm going to delve a little bit into the season long Unsub in this chapter. Well the photos that were taken anyways. The timing is of course be off, since Maeve has only been dead for about a month and half according to my math, and Allison has been around a bit longer then that, but I wanted the father-daughter relationship to develop first. So I'll be picking up where Carbon Copy left off.

* * *

Reid stared at the pictures in front him. Then his eye caught a picture in the top right corner, that had been circled multiple times. Six to be exact. It was a picture of him and Allison walking out of Potomac High after a fundraiser a couple of weeks ago.

"He's knows about Allison," Reid said.

"If he knows about her what are the chances he knows about Henry and Will," JJ asked.

"And Jack and Beth," Hotch put in.

"I don't know," Reid admitted as he moved his flashlight around the room, looking for pictures of the team's families.

"I don't like the sound of that," JJ stated.

"Neither do I," Reid said, as his flashlight landed on a picture of Jack and Henry from the BAU softball game, from a few months ago.

JJ and Hotch stared at their children in horror.

"We assumed that he stalked us as a team, but to know about Allison, Henry and Jack, that means he knows everything single thing about us," Rossi explained.

Reid looked back at the victim that lay in the middle of the room and swallowed thickly then said, "She looks like Allison."

* * *

Allison was on her laptop, doing her homework, when her video screen popped up, showing her dad's face.

"Hey Dad, is everything okay," Allison greeted.

"I want you to listen to me and listen carefully," Reid said.

"What's going on," Allison asked, worriedly.

"I want you pack your suitcase with two weeks worth of clothes, put some things to keep you entertained. No electronics though, so leave your laptop, cellphone, iPod and iPad in a hidden spot in your room. Make sure they are completely off. And in about an hour, Anderson is going to pick you. He's going to give the password and show his badge to prove that it's him. From there he's going to take you a hotel and give you a disposable cellphone. You'll be placed in the FBI protection," Reid explained.

"Why," Allison asked, scared.

"The Unsub we're after knows everything about the team's personal lives, including mine. I'm trying to keep you safe," Reid replied.

"What about Jack and Henry," Allison asked. "Are they in danger?"

"Yes. Hotch and JJ and setting up their protection right now," Reid said.

"I love you, Dad," Allison replied, as she held back tears and her fear.

"I love you too, Allie," Reid replied before disconnecting the video call.

Allison closed her laptop and took a shaky breath as she wiped away the tears threatening to spill over.

She stood up and walked into her room, and shut off all her electronics and hid them in different parts of her room, then took out her suitcase and packed it with a few books a couple notebooks, a drawing pad and some colored pencils so she could do artwork and two weeks worth of clothes.

As Allison was closing her suitcase, there was knock on the door

Allison grabbed the suitcase and walked into the living room.

She set the suitcase down and looked in the peephole and saw Anderson, then said, "Password."

"Mozart," Anderson replied.

Allison unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ready," Anderson asked holding his up his badge.

"Yeah," Allison said as she picked up her suitcase again.

* * *

A few hours later, Allison walked into a hotel room, that had been placed under FBI surveillance.

The other people in the same hotel room was Henry, Jack and JJ's husband, Will.

Allison looked at Anderson, curiously.

"Why are we all in the same room," Allison asked.

"If we spread you all out, then we can't keep you all safe, because the FBI agents assigned to your four for protection will be thinned out," Anderson explained.

Will stood up from the floor where had been playing with Henry and Jack and walked over to Allison, saying, "Don't worry about the arrangements, Allison. This is only temporary. Think of it as a vacation. Why don't you come help me keep the little ones entertained."

"I brought some colored pencils and some paper," Allison replied.

"I hope your idea works," Will stated.

"What have you been doing," Allison asked.

"Trying to teach them poker," Will admitted.

"You've been hanging around Dad to much if your trying to teach a gambling game to little kids," Allison said, as she walked over to Henry and Jack.

"Hi Allison," Jack greeted, as his babysitter for the past month sat down next to him.

"Hey Jack," Allison said.

"Uncle Will is teaching us poker," Jack pointed out.

"How about instead of poker, we draw for a little while," Allison suggested as she pulled out a drawing pad and colored pencils out of her suitcase.

Henry looked up at Allison, noticing her for the first time and said, "Hi Allie."

Henry had started calling Allison 'Allie' since his Uncle Spencer told him about her.

Allison ruffled Henry's long hair and said, "Hey Henry. Me and Jack are about color. Do you want to color with us."

"Yeah," Henry replied, as his eyes lit up, like they did every time he got excited.

* * *

Allison didn't color, she just sat on the floor and watched the two little kids color and draw.

Around ten o'clock, Will decided that it was bedtime for the little boys.

"Henry and Jack, I want you two to get into your pj's and get ready for bed," Will stated.

The two boys ignored Will and continued to draw.

Allison stepped in to help Will and said, "Hey if you two go get ready for bed, I'll read you a story."

Henry and Jack were on their feet in seconds, cleaning up the mess they made with the paper and colored pencils.

Will took Henry into the bathroom, to help give him a bath, and into his pajamas. While Allison helped Jack pick out some pajamas for him to put on once Will was done with Henry.

"Can I pick out the story, Allison," Jack asked.

"Sure, but since Uncle Will has the books in his suitcase, we'll have to wait," Allison replied.

"I want to talk to Daddy," Jack stated.

"Well your daddy and my daddy are both busy catching the bad guy. Hopefully we can call them tomorrow," Allison explained.

Allison knew that the chances of talking to her dad were slim, so were Jack's. The same with Henry and his mom. She wasn't about to tell Jack that though. Anderson still hadn't given her the disposable cellphone yet.

* * *

Once Henry and Jack were asleep in one of the beds in the room, Allison and Will sat at a small table in the room, playing the card game, War.

"You were great with them," Will pointed out.

Allison looked over at the two sleeping boys and said, "I guess so."

"It's hard enough for me get Henry to go to bed when JJ is around, or can't call," Will explained.

"Jack want to call his dad, but I told that he was busy catching the bad guy, and that we would call tomorrow, but the truth is the chances of hearing from Dad, Hotch and JJ are very slim," Allison stated.

"If they called we'd in danger," Will summed up.

"Sometimes being related to a member of the BAU sucks, because if they're in danger so are you," Allison said. "And telling someone in school that your dad is profiler in the FBI doesn't exactly get you the golden ticket out of bullying."

"Still dealing with them," Will asked.

"Not so much since Emma was arrested. I still get hateful looks and told a few choice words I'd rather not repeat, but Dad and Nate help me keep my head high and to keep moving forward," Allison replied.

"I hope Henry never has to deal with bullying," Will stated.

"No parent does, but it happens whether the kid tells you or not," Allison said.

"A fifteen year old sounding like an adult. This day just gets stranger and stranger," Will pointed out.

"I grew up in Vegas, with no kind of support. I learned by trial and error, by knowing the mistakes my mom made and making sure I didn't and don't make the same ones," Allison explained. "Henry is lucky to have a mom and dad that can both be there to support him, when he's in trouble."

"How did you get to be so good with kids," Will asked suddenly.

"I guess because I'm still a kid," Allison answered.

"You don't act like it," Will stated.

Allison sighed, and placed the cards in her hand on the table and said, "Dad doesn't know. And I don't want him to."

"Doesn't know what," Will asked.

"That I have ADHD, attention deficit hyperactive disorder," Allison replied.

"Since when," Will asked.

"Third grade," Allison stated. "My teacher noticed the signs, told my mother, who course didn't care, and did nothing to help me. I've never been treated for it."

"How does having ADHD explain why your good with kids," Will asked.

"Because there's a part of my brain that still thinks I'm a kid, Another part thinks I'm this mature adult and the other part knows I'm a smart teenager who has trouble concentrating," Allison explained. "So whenever I'm around little kids. I know all the things to say, how to speak to them and how to interact with them. Whenever I'm around adults I either tend to be myself of act like an adult."

"What about when your with people your own age," Will questioned.

"My brain goes haywire, because I don't interact well with other teenagers," Allison replied. "I don't know why I can't. I just either do better when people are either younger or older than me."

"Don't you have a boyfriend," Will asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'm myself around him. I'm just weird," Allison stated.

"No you're just different, which is a good thing to, because it makes you unique," Will pointed out.

"Says the cop from New Orléans," Allison said.

"Whatever," Will said, as he looked at his watch. "I think we should both get some sleep, who knows what we'll be doin' tomorrow and when. So I'll take the pullout couch and you can take the bed."

* * *

Author's Note: So the team's families are under protection. If you wondering about Morgan's family and Beth. They are probably in protection as well with the local FBI where they live. Was this a creepy chapter? Or does it look like something I would write? Are you worried about what might happen? I know I'm worried and I'm the one writing the story.

On a more personal note, I speak from experience about what it's like to have ADHD. Now I know that ADHD affects the attention span, but sometime if you work hard enough you can widen your attention span through reading. Which I have done. Not a lot of people know that in some cases that it can affect your behavior when your around people who aren't in the same age range as you. I feel like I'm a different person when I'm around different age groups. I'm not good with other teenagers. I'm made fun of for this, and I could care less. This is the way I am and I will always be that way. I'm unique. Everyone is in some way.


	15. Chapter 15: Who Are You?

Author's Note: I put a lot of though into this chapter. Fair warning: You're blood will racing by the end of this chapter. It's going to get pretty creepy.

* * *

Allison woke up to a beam of sunlight shining through the window of the hotel room.

She sat up in the bed and stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She looked around the room and saw that Will, Henry and Jack were still asleep.

She walked over to where she had put her suitcase, grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

When Allison walked out of the bathroom, she saw Jack sitting at the small table reading a book.

"What are you reading over there, Jack," Allison asked.

"Charlie and The Chocolate Factory," Jack replied.

"You must like to read," Allison stated.

"I love to read. It's fun," Jack explained.

"Reading is fun. I love to read also," Allison said as she sat down next to him

"Is that because your last name is Reid," Jack asked.

Allison laughed and said, "No, it's not because of my last name. When I was younger, I was sick a lot and since I didn't have a phone, laptop or iPod, so I just read what ever I could get my hands on. My mom use to be and avid reader when she was my age, but then her job kept her busy. When she wasn't working, she was sleeping."

"Do you miss your mommy," Jack asked.

Allison was silent for a moment, she never had thought of it before. She had hated her mom so much, for life she was living, that when she found her mom's body that she wasn't surprised to see her dead, but right now after two and half months of no mom around, she missed her more than anything.

"Yeah I do," Allison replied.

"I miss my mommy too," Jack stated. "What happened to yours"

"She, um, died in a a car accident on the way to work," Allison lied.

"Mine died by a bad man," Jack replied.

Allison knew that Jack's mom was murder by George 'The Reaper' Foyet. Her dad told her about him a month ago, after her first night babysitting Jack.

At that moment Will woke up, which saved Allison from anymore awkwardness of the conversation between her and Jack.

"Hey Will," Allison said looking over at JJ.

"Morning, Allison," Will replied. "I thought you would sleep late."

"Early riser. I haven't been able to sleep in late on a Saturday since I was seven years old," Allison explained.

"I guess Jack is taking after his babysitter," Will said looking at Jack.

"Daddy doesn't like me sleeping late, when he's away," Jack explained.

"Oh," Will said, dumbly.

* * *

Allison sat on the hotel bed, reading, Rick Riordan's_ Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief_, while Will took Henry some where in the hotel, with an FBI agent following them.

Allison had been stuck with Jack, who decided to take a nap, after lunch.

Allison closed the book after a while, when she couldn't concentrate anymore, because her thoughts kept going to her father.

She was worried about his safety on the case. If the BAU teams families had to be placed in protective custody, how bad was the case? Who was the Unsub that knew about the teams personal lives?

Just then Jack pulled Allison out of her thoughts by saying, "When can I talk to Daddy?"

Allison picked up the disposable cell phone that Anderson had given her, then looked over at Anderson, who was on the other side of the room flipping through a magazine, that looked like it belonged to Morgan.

"Why don't you asked Agent Anderson if it's okay to call him," Allison suggested.

"Okay," Jack said walking over to Anderson.

Allison watched the conversation between the little boy and FBI agent, and from the looks of it Jack was going to get his wish.

Jack walked back over to Allison and said, "He said, I could."

Allison smied at the young boy as she turn on the disposable cell phone and dialed Hotch's number from memory, then hand the phone to Jack saying, "Here you go Jack."

Jack took the phone and walked over to the other side of the room

Jack talked to his dad, for about fifteen minutes, before giving the phone back to Allison.

"Are you going to talk to your daddy," Jack asked.

"I will in a little bit," Allison replied.

* * *

Reid was sitting in a police station in Pittsburgh looking at the crime scene photos of The Replicators latest victim. They still had no ID on the young woman. There was no missing persons report that matched her description. No one had come forward to claim the body.

Just then Hotch walked over to him and said, "Allison might be calling you soon. I suggest you take the call and talk to her. You can't keep staring these photos forever."

"Hotch the Unsub found someone who looked like Allison, my daughter," Reid stated. "Wouldn't you continually stare if it was just a little boy who looked like Jack?"

"Allison is alive and safe. You know that. This girl is not her," Hotch explained, pointing to the photo of the victim. "Allison will be calling you soon, so take a break."

"How do you know she's about to call," Reid asked.

"Jack just called me from a disposable cell phone, which I believe belongs to Allison," Hotch stated. "Just take the call."

Hotch walked away to talk to the rest of the team, on the other side of the station, to see what they had.

Reid took out his phone and set it down right next to him and went back to looking at the crime scene photos

Five and a half minutes later, his phone rang.

Reid picked up the phone and answered saying, "Hello?"

_"How much do you miss your daughter right not,"_ a creepy, distorted voice asked.

"Who is this," Reid asked.

_"Don't you wish you were back at your apartment, watching Star Wars and Dr. Who with your young, smart and beautiful daughter,"_ the voice asked.

"Who are you," Reid asked again.

_"Why do you do such a dangerous job that keeps you away from Allison for long periods of time, Dr. Spencer Reid. I know that you've known her for a few months, and that you'll do anything to protect her. Or am I wrong about that,"_ the voice asked. _"You should be a teacher instead."_

"What do you want from me," Reid asked, motioning for the team to get over to where he was as he put the phone on speaker.

_"Not isn't that the million dollar question, Spencer,"_ the voice asked. _"Why don't you try and figure it out. If you put all the pieces together than you'll know what or who I want?"_

After that the line went dead.

"What happened Reid," Morgan asked.

"The Replicator called me personally," Reid stated.

"What did he want," JJ asked.

"He said that I should be protecting Allison, not doing a dangerous job like this," Reid explained. "He told me to put the pieces together that I will have our answer. All though I think I already know the answer."

"What's the answer," Alex asked.

"Jane," Reid replied.

"By Jane you mean Frank," Morgan asked.

"Think about, We all think it's a past Unsub with a grudge against the BAU. Who do we know that is so meticulous, smart enough to do enough surveillance to know every fact about us, personal and professional," Reid asked.

"Isn't Frank dead," JJ asked in return.

"We never found his or Jane's bodies," Reid stated.

"Are you sure," Hotch asked.

"Not entirely. I need to put the puzzle together first," Reid replied.

"What's the puzzle," Rossi asked.

"The victims and the crime scene photos," Reid said.

"You do that. If you need any help just ask," Hotch said.

"Yes sir," Reid said with a nod.

* * *

Author's Note: Blood racing yet? Mine is and I'm the writer. I put a lot of thought into this chapter. So once I realized the one Unsub that got away and hated the BAU, could only be Frank. Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow. Hope I didn't give you any nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise

Author's Note: I received a few PM's last night concerning if is Frank the Unsub or if he's just another pawn of The Replicator's and if Gideon is going to show up. I want tell you if Frank is the Unsub or a pawn, but I can tell you that there will be no Gideon. That man is dead to me.

* * *

Reid stood in front of a board looking at moving the crime scene photos around randomly, trying to figure out the message.

He really wanted Allison to call at this point. He needed a break and he really wanted to talk to his daughter.

As if she had been reading his thoughts, Reid's phone started ringing.

Reid picked up his phone off the table behind him and answered saying, "Hello."

"Hey Dad," Allison said.

"Hey Allison," Reid said, glad to hear her voice. "Are you okay."

"I'm fine. Just living it up in some random hotel with two little kids, Will and about half a dozen FBI agents," Allison replied.

"Allie, I'm sorry I have to put you through this but I need to know you're safe," Reid explained.

"Are you any closer to catching him," Allison asked.

"I hope so," Reid replied.

"You don't sound hopeful," Allison pointed out.

"I know, but I want to catch this guy so bad, I'm not seeing straight," Reid stated.

"Try thinking outside the box," Allison suggested.

Reid stared at the board in front of him and muttered, "Outside the box."

"Yeah I just said that," Allison stated, wondering what was going on in her dad's brain.

"I think you just solved the puzzle, Allison," Reid said, excitedly.

"Um, you're welcome," Allison said confused.

"Got to go, bye Allison," Reid said, hanging up.

* * *

Reid started putting certain photos on the table behind, while he moved other photos around on the board.

When he was done, he step back to look at image the photos had created. At that moment the team walked over to him and stared at the image.

"Are they hanging in boxes," Blake asked.

"All three of them," Reid replied.

"What are the chances that this crime scene has yet to," Hotch asked.

"It's probably to late. For all we know, he could of hung them sometime between the call and when I solved his puzzle," Reid explained.

"Tell me there's away to locate this scene," Rossi stated.

"Abandoned warehouse in Bay County, Florida," Reid replied.

"How did you get that," JJ asked.

"Between Frank and Gideon in the back is a sign that says, Property of Bay County, Florida, Built in 1915," Reid explained.

"How do you know it's abandoned," Morgan asked.

"The sign was placed in the main lobby of the warehouse. Only a complete idiot would place a sign like that in say maybe an office," Reid pointed out.

"Narrow down the location a city in the Bay County area," Hotch ordered.

"I was doing that while we talked," Reid stated. "Bay County was founded in 1913. Its county seat is Panama City, Florida. In 1915 it was still growing not that many buildings were made that year. The only buildings made that year were a couple of warehouses and the courthouse, and they were all made in Panama City."

The team stared at him for a moment, wondering how he knew so much about a place he'd never been to.

"Allison's grandfather was from Panama City, and she had once done an essay on the county when she was in middle school. She had me read it last week," Reid explained shyly.

"Smart girl. Do you think she would know which warehouse that would be," Rossi asked.

"Doubt it," Reid said.

"Okay JJ, Blake, Reid and Morgan, head to Panama City. I'll have Garcia alert the local police and get SWAT and the Orlando FBI there. Once you land, split up and cover each warehouse," Hotch said. "Rossi and I will stay and try and find out who the victim is."

* * *

Reid and Morgan along with SWAT, local FBI agents, and half the PCPD were standing outside the Twain Fabric warehouse, preparing to go in.

"We go in quiet,the Unsub might be in there, with a victim who could still be alive," Morgan said, looking at the small army of law enforcement facing him and Reid.

"How bad is this guy," a random SWAT agent asked.

"He's been replicating cases we've recently solved from across the the country. He's very dangerous, violent and doesn't care who he kills. If he is in this warehouse, he will be armed," Reid explained.

* * *

Once the small army of law enforcement enter the warehouse they were greeted with three bodies hanging above them. Two men and a woman. In the far right corner was two young boy and an older man tied together with their mouths taped shut.

"Reid take a few SWAT, an agent and an officer, and clear the offices in the back. He's here somewhere," Morgan said looking at Reid.

Reid nodded and did what Morgan said.

* * *

Reid entered the main office and was ready to clear it when gunshot rang out from behind.

He turned around, facing the hallway and saw the police officer laying on the with a bullet wound to the neck

"He's here," Reid stated.

"More like she's here, Dr. Reid," a voice in the dark replied.

"I know that voice," Reid said to himself.

"I still can't believe you haven't figure who I am," the female voice shot back. "I can't believe that you all just moved on with your lives and replaced me with that smart-alek brunette, who's living up in London. I promise that if she had stayed any longer than I would have killed her myself."

Reid searched his memory for a name trying to figure out who it was then said, "Greenaway."

The woman walked out of the darkness that shielded her and came face to face with the profiler then said, "Surprise."

* * *

Author's Note: Who's blood is still racing? Mine is and once I'm the one writing it. Who is the woman that's hanging with Gideon and Frank? Pun not intended. What will happen to Reid and everyone else in the warehouse? No, I didn't really plan on making Elle, The Replicator, that just sort of wrote itself. I actually wanted to make an OC agent from the past that work with the team, but Elle came out instead. So if you're one of those rare Elle Greenaway fans I'm sorry for making her an Unsub.

On a more personal note. I just realized that I haven't said anything referring to my stand against bullying in a few chapters. Curse my forgetting of something so important.

We all know what fake friends are, right? Well a fake friend is bully as well. They get you to open up about yourself and say thing you never want to say. They can make you trash your best friend. They can make you tell them your deepest secret. So if someone who has never talked to or has always been mean to you, be on alert, don't say anything you're going to regret. Or just walk away, if you don't want to deal with the hassle and the hurt.

Remember if you have a bullying experience you want to share just PM me.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Surprise! Two chapters in one day.

* * *

Reid stood face to face with a woman he hadn't about since she left. She appeared older, which should be expected, her hair was now a dark shade of black and fairly long. She was wearing dark clothes that cover everything but the top of the scar from where she had gotten shot so long ago. The scar had faded some, but it was still noticable to the naked eye. If anyone had ever seen it they probably over-looked it, not wanting to ask. He then looked into her eyes and saw how dark and cold they had become.

"You look different," was all Reid could manage to say.

"Don't we all," Elle scoffed as she aimed a gun at Reid. "You look more human, and I bet no one cares."

"Insult me all you want, Elle. It doesn't matter what you say, besides I've probably heard worse from Morgan," Reid replied, attempting to make conversation like old times.

"Don't go getting in my head. You can't just pick up where you left off. And you don't have the right to call me Elle," Elle said. "I'm not afraid to kill you"

"Your filled with remorse because you killed Gideon," Reid said, knowing he had to get into her head.

"No I killed two serial killers and a woman they called Jane. That was just a guy who looked liked Gideon," Elle stated.

Reid noticed the hint of sadness in her voice and realized, that she wanted nothing more than to pick up where they left off and start over again.

"Isn't that what you want, though," Reid asked. "To just go back to being great friends and hang out whenever we didn't have a case?"

"You don't know what I want," Elle stated.

"I think I do," Reid said. "Killing Lee ruined your life. Even after you left, you nothing more than to come back to the BAU, but something kept you away. Then you when you found out about Emily, you figured that there was no way you could come back. I bet as soon as Emily left you figured it was safe to come back, but figured that we'd forgotten all about you. So Blake joined instead. That enraged you. Now all of that fear, regret and anger is coming out, and you're willing to take it out on who ever you can get your hands on, that's when you started copying our cases, wanting our attention. Now you have it. Truth is we never forgot about you I was always hoping for you to come and we could pick up where we left off."

Elle stared at Reid, with a mix of emotions and tears threatening to spill and said, "Who are you?"

"It's me. Reid," Reid replied, hoping his idea had worked.

"No, you're not him," Elle stated. "Reid wouldn't be able to confront me like this. He always stumbles over his words when he's talking to me."

"Elle listen to me. I am the same Reid, you once knew, only a little bit more older and grown up," Reid explained.

"You look like him, but you're not him. He would not be able to rock that kind of hair style. He would not fall in love, he's to awkward to get a girlfriend," Elle said as she trained her gun on him. "You are an imposter"

"Elle, close your eyes and listen to just my voice" Reid requested.

"Why," Elle asked.

"Just trust me on this," Reid said.

Elle closed her eyes,

Reid thought for a moment then said, "Three months after you joined the team, you noticed an invitation laying on my desk that refered to my high school reunion and you offered to go with me, even though the event was still months away. What was my reply?"

"You said, you weren't going because there were to many bad memories," Elle said simply as the gun fell from her hand.

Reid picked up the gun and handed it to the FBI agent behind him, saying, "A month before you came back to work after the Garner case, who did you ask to come over and save you from death by boredom?"

"You of course. Are you having trouble with that memory of yours," Elle asked with a laugh.

"Open your eyes, Elle and look straight at me," Reid said.

Elle opened her eyes and gasped looking at Reid, then asked, "Reid?"

"Hi Elle," Reid said relieved that the trick worked.

Elle looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"Panama City, Florida," Reid replied.

"No, that's not right. We're supposed to be in Quantico, getting ready for our next case," Elle stated.

Reid stared at Elle confused then asked, "Elle, what year is it?"

"2006," Elle said.

"It March 2013," Reid stated.

"That's impossible," Elle said, starting to freak out.

"It's okay Elle, we're going to get you some help," Reid said.

Just then, Morgan came down the hallway, then stopped and stared at Elle and Reid.

"Morgan," Elle asked looking at Morgan.

"Uh, hi," Morgan said, before turning to looked at Reid. "What happened?"

"Let's get Elle out of here first then I'll explain," Reid promised.

* * *

"How did you get the other personality to release her," Morgan asked.

"I asked Elle to close her eyes and to only listen to the sound of my voice," Reid replied. "I brought up a few memories, then asked a question to go along with the memory. When I asked her to open her eyes, she recognized me, but not where we were, or what year it was. She seemed to think that we were getting ready for the Lee case. I think whoever her other personality is has had her trapped for a long time. And every time Elle found a grasp of reality she thought she was still a member of the BAU, and tried to go to work, but then her other personality came back when it realized that Ele had been replaced."

"What was the trigger," Morgan asked.

"My best guess is when she got shot. I remember how Elle had told Hotch that she had been out for four months when she had actually only been out for five and half," Reid explained.

"How come you never said anything," Morgan asked.

"I didn't think about it until she called me an imposter," Reid stated.

"Do you think she's going to be okay," Morgan asked.

"I think with a strong support system, because I think what really kept Elle locked away for so long is because her other personality thought no one cared about her because we weren't there to help her after she got shot," Reid replied.

"Your blaming us now," Morgan asked.

"Of course not. I'm blaming it on the Unsubs that got in the way of us helping her," Reid stated.

* * *

The next day, late in the afternoon, Reid walked into his apartment, dropping his go-bag on the floor.

He was so tired. He had been going nonstop since they found the photos of the team in Pittsburgh.

Just as he was about to collapse on the couch, he became aware of the music coming from Allison's room.

He grabbed his gun, because Garcia said that, Allison wasn't to going to be back for another two hours.

Reid looked into Allison's room and saw his daughter sitting on her bed, phone next to her, laptop in front of her, and her favorite songs coming from the laptop's speakers.

Reid put his gun down and said, " Hey Allie."

Allison looked up, turned off her music and said, "Hey Dad."

"Garcia said your weren't going to home for a couple of hours," Reid stated walking into the room.

"Surprise," Allison said questionably.

"I don't care whether it's a surprise or not. I'm just glad your safe and not in danger anymore," Reid replied.

"Are you okay," Allison asked, concerned.

"Yeah. No," Reid said. "No. It's just that our Unsub was an old team member who didn't realize that what she she had been doing. And before I was able to manage to bring her back to reality she killed a young woman who reminded me so much of you, and that really scared me."

"What was the young woman's name," Allison asked.

"She's still a Jane Doe," Reid replied.

"That's sad," Allison stated. "Who was the Unsub?"

"Elle Greenaway, she was an old team member of mine," Reid answered.

Not wanting to dig any further, Allison decided to change the subject and said, "Someone sent you a package. It was at the door when Anderson dropped me off. It's from Lila Archer."

Reid looked at his daughter and asked, "Can you repeat the name?"

"Lila Archer. She's an actress and has guest starred on LA Crime a few times," Allison replied. "Why do you know her."

"Yeah I do. A several years ago, she had a stalker and I assigned to protect her. After the case was solved, we went a couple dates, but broke it off because of the distance, jobs and publicity," Reid explained. "Where did you put it?"

"On the kitchen table," Allison said, as she went back to what she was doing on her laptop.

Reid left the room and walked into the kitchen.

Allison looked at her laptop screen, debating whether or not to Google, Elle Greenaway, to see who she is.

When she finally decided to do so, she got surprisingly little. She did find on article that got her interest. Allison clicked on the link to go to the article.

The article read:

FBI Agent Shot In Her Home

FBI Agent Elle Greenaway was shot in her home yesterday after leaving work. According to the doctors, she was shot near the heart, and lost a lot of blood. After hours in surgery, the doctors are hopeful that she will make a full recovery.  
While the agent was in surgery, the Behavioral Analysis Unit, caught the man who shot their team member. According to statements from the team themselves, the man was also wanted in several other murders and the kidnapping of a teenage girl.

* * *

Allison saved the article in her favorites, and made a mental note to ask her father about later.

* * *

Author's Note: What's in the package? Will Elle get the help she needs? Will the team be by her side and help her deal with it? Who's enjoying this story so far?

I'm going to give a fair warning right now; my Spring Break is in a couple of weeks, so I won't be posting anything that week, unless I'm at a wi-fi hotspot, because I will be traveling.


	18. Chapter 18

Reid took out his pocket knife and opened the package that Lila had sent him. He looked inside and found a bottle of red wine with a note attached.

The note read:

_Hey Spencer,_  
_I'm in town for a little while, figured we could hang out if you're not to busy with work._  
_Love, Lila._  
_PS: My number is 323-555-6463_

* * *

Reid stared at the bottle of wine, wondering what was going through Lila's mind, to have her think that he'd actually call her.

Reid put the bottle of wine away and threw away the note

* * *

The next day:

The team was given a the week off from work due to the case they had just solved.

Reid decided to take Allison to see some of his favorite places in DC.

While the father and daughter were at the Lincoln Memorial, Allison asked. "When are you going to call her?"

"Call who," Reid asked in return.

"Lila Archer," Allison stated.

"I'm not," Reid replied.

"Why," Allison asked.

"She probably wants to get back together, and I'm not ready for a new relationship," Reid explained.

"Ready," Allison asked.

Reid sighed and said, "Well I guess I'd have to tell you at some point."

"Tell me what," Allison asked.

"Before I found out about, a woman I fell in love with was killed right in front of me. Her name was-" Reid said but was cut off.

"Maeve," Allison guessed.

Reid looked at his daughter surprised and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"It's the password to your laptop," Allison reminded him. "Kind of a give-away right there."

"How come you never asked before than," Reid asked.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready," Allison said with a shrug.

"You're not one to pry are you," Reid stated.

"Only if I get really curious. So what was Maeve like," Allison asked.

"She was sweet, smart, funny, had an amazing laugh, beautiful, and amazing. I felt like I could tell her anything and everything, which I did," Reid replied, as he remembered Maeve.

"How did you two come to know each other," Allison asked.

"A couple years ago I was dealing with some major headaches, so after having enough of them, I reached out to her and sent her a few MRI's of my brain. She sent me a letter telling me what to and to call if I had any questions. I gave her a call, not planning to. From there I called her every Sunday for ten months or wrote letters," Reid explained.

"When did you two meet," Allison asked.

"Four minute and forty-six seconds before she died," Reid said as a flashback of the unforgettable night passed through his mind.

"I'm sorry," Allison consoled. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay Allie. I kinda of already figured you'd ask about her sooner or later once she was mentioned. Sooner is better than later if you ask me," Reid stated.

"So, what's next on the map of famous buildings," Allison asked, changing the subject.

"How about a tour of the White House," Reid asked in return as he pulled out two tour tickets.

Allison stared at her dad in surprise, mouth agape,

Once she regained movement of her mouth she asked, "Are you serious?"

"Well given the rough start you've had since moving here, I figured something worth remembering was in order," Reid replied with a shrug.

"I've always wanted to go to a tour a of the White House," Allison stated.

"Well know you can," Reid said, handing her one of the tickets

Allison took pictures with her phone every chance she got, with her phone and would post each picture of Facebook right away.

She had managed to catch an image of her dad tripping over his own two feet, while reading from a pamphlet, straight into the tour guide.

When she wasn't taking pictures, she was listening to the tour guide talk about the history, behind the White House, and the presidents that had lived there.

Allison sat on the couch later that, scrolling through the photos she had taken of the day, with her dad.

When they got to the one of him tripping, they shared a good laugh over it.

"I still wish I had gotten it on video instead and could post it on YouTube," Allison stated.

"If you had done that, you'd be grounded," Reid pointed out.

"That's only if you had found out I did," Allison replied.

"Knowing Garcia, the minute she found it, she'd be laughing for twenty minutes, then sharing it with everyone in the world and on every site out on the internet," Reid explained.

"Doesn't mean she'd tell you," Allison said.

"I'd still find out eventually." Reid replied.

"True," Allison agreed.

* * *

Two days later:

While Allison was at school, Reid decided to call Lila. He didn't know why he was calling her. His best guess was that it was the conversation he and Allison had the day before.

After two rings someone picked up.

"Hello," the person said in the phone.

"Lila," Reid asked, making sure he had the number.

"Yes," Lila confirmed. "Who is this."

"Spencer Reid," Reid replied.

Lila let out a high-pitched squeal then asked, "You got the gift I sent you?"

"Yeah I did. I'll admit that I was surprised that you sent me something after so long," Reid stated.

"Look I'm kind of busy right now. Meet me at Marco's Bar at eight and we'll catch up," Lila said before hanging up.

Reid looked at his watch, he knew Allison wouldn't be home until around ten, if she and Nate decided to go out after school, so he could call her once she was out of school to see what her plans were.

At four o'clock, Reid called Allison.

After three rings, Allison answered.

"Hey Dad. I'm at the library with Nate and a couple other friends, when we're done here Nate and I are going to see a movie, then have dinner at Pizza Hut," Allison said, already knowing why her father was calling.

"What time do you plan on being back," Reid asked.

"Nine maybe. Why," Allison asked.

"Morgan is dragging me out of the apartment to hang out with the team tonight," Reid lied.

He didn't want to lie to his daughter, but he didn't want her to know that he called Lila.

"Where you going," Allison asked.

"That is on a need to know bases," Reid replied.

"Just don't come home drunk," Allison stated.

"Believe me, I'm not going to drink," Reid stated.

"I know. Look I gotta go. Bye Dad," Allison said and hung up.

Reid put his cell phone on the coffee table, got up and went into his room.

He decided to go ahead and put on something that was decent enough to meet Lila.

* * *

Author's Note: So what's going to happen with Lila? Will he fall for her all over again? Or will they just be friends? Stay tuned and find out. And I held true to my about how I would mention Maeve. I brought her up in away that didn't bring pain to our very fragile Reid. Stay tuned in for chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Nope nothing to say before you read this chapter

* * *

Reid sat in his car, outside Marco's Bar, waiting to see Lila. There was no way he was going to walk into that bar by himself.

It was fifteen past eight o'clock and still no sign of Lila. Reid was tired of waiting and was ready to go home.

At that moment he recognized a familiar face walking toward the bar. It was Lila.

He got out of his car ready to approach her in a practical way. Lila on the the other hand had a different approach.

As soon as she spotted Reid, she ran right to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

After two minutes of prying Lila off of him, Reid said, "It's good to see you too Lila."

* * *

The two sat in booth sitting across from each other, waiting for their drinks to arrive.

"So what's new in the life of the ever amazing Dr. Spencer Reid," Lila asked.

Reid thought for a moment. There were a lot of new things in his life. There was Allison, Maeve, his godson, Henry. Did he really want to share that with someone he hasn't seen in about seven years.

"Everyday is a new day when there are serial killers to catch," Reid replied.

"That sounds almost poetic," Lila stated.

"What about you," Reid asked. "I hear that you've been guest starring on a few crime dramas."

"I have been guest starring. I mainly guest star in LA Crime as the main characters love interest," Lila replied. "Have you ever watched it?"

"I've heard about it, and my life is already a crime show," Reid stated.

"I wouldn't recommend watching it unless you're a total idiot," Lila pointed out. "Last year the shows ratings went to an all time low. How they are still going I have no idea."

"Then why do you guest star on it," Reid asked.

"For the money. The pay guest stars more than the actual cast," Lila said.

"You just act for the money," Reid asked.

"Let me just put it to you this way, I am now longer living in that house I rented six years ago. I'm living the lifestyle I always wanted," Lila explained.

"Greed is a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction," Reid quoted.

"Erich Fromm," Lila said. "I'm not greedy. I just know what I want and I get it."

"Have you ever help anyone but yourself," Reid asked.

"I used to my mom at the senior center when I was younger," Lila replied.

"I meant since we last saw each other," Reid summarized.

Lila thought for a moment then said, "No, but so what?"

Reid stood up from where he was sitting and said, "Call me when not so selfish"

Reid left the bar, just as the drinks arrived.

* * *

Reid entered the apartment ten minutes before nine. He walked into the kitchen and took out the wine bottle Lila sent him.

He hated to waste a good bottle of wine, but if a greedy person such as Lila sent it, it was probably the cheapest thing she could find.

He took off the cork and poured the wine down the sink and threw the bottle away.

Just as he exiting the kitchen, Allison was walking into the apartment.

"Hey Allie," Reid said looking at his daughter.

"Hey Dad," Allison replied. "I thought you were out with the team."

"I left early," Reid answered

"Why," Allison asked.

"I think I'd rather be watching Dr. Who than drinking," Reid said.

"Then why aren't you watching it," Allison asked.

"I just got back," Reid replied.

"Uh-huh. What's really going on," Allison asked.

"Okay, I called Lila earlier today, met her at a bar, talked for a few minutes, then left once I realized how greedy and selfish she had become," Reid admitted.

"That's it," Allison asked.

"She also said some unnecessary things about LA Crime," Reid replied unwillingly.

"That's nothing new. Every guest star trashes it," Allison stated. "But only after they guest star on the show and get their big check."

"Why do you watch the show then," Reid asked.

"The main character is hot," Allison said, as if it no big deal.

"Of course. The main reason for teenagers to watch shows that shouldn't last is always a guy they like," Reid stated.

"Not always. Brianna watches LA Crime just to laugh at how stupid and pointless the show is," Allison said with a shrug as she walked toward her room.

"Going to bed," Reid asked.

"No, I'm going to get on my laptop and work on my stories for a while," Allison replied.

* * *

One month later:

Reid sat in the middle of his hotel room in LA, looking through the files of the most recent case, when his phone rang.

Without bothering to check the number, Reid answered saying, "Hello?"

"Hi Spencer," came the reply.

"What do you want, Lila," Reid asked, ready to hang up already.

"I took your advice and got rid of my selfish ways," Lila replied.

"It's only been a month, since I talked to you, so what makes me think your selfless," Reid asked.

"I sold my house. I volunteer at a local soup kitchen. I donated all my old clothes to charity, and believe they needed those clothes. I am donating money to local charities and shelters," Lila stated.

"With all due honestly, I don't believe you," Reid said

"Why's that," Lila whined.

"You've used 'I' at the beginning of every sentence. That tells me that you are bragging about things you haven't done. You are still selfish and greedy," Reid profiled, then hung up.

* * *

Author's Note: It seems that Lila will never be with Reid again, doesn't it?

In my class, there's this girl who is beyond selfish. She only talks about herself and nothing else. She says the world revolves around her and that we're her servants. She likes to tear us down in anyway she can. I'm proud to say that, most of us haven't succumbed to her selfishness . I'm one of them. She has said things to me that I won't repeat. I've actually tried to set her straight, but failed each time. Yesterday I caught her reading this very story on her phone, so this is my way of reaching out to her. I honestly want to help her see the errors she's made.

And if any of you are having to deal with someone like this, reach out to them and show them the world doesn't revolve around them and they don't have to tear everyone around them down. Don't let them tear you down, before you can help them. Help them now.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hey everyone. You're probably what's going on here, so allow me to explain. The Psych sequel idea kind of tanked, when I realized very few people were reading it, so I've decided to rewrite the end of the chapter and the next four that follow. I hope you all are not getting the pitchforks ready because I switched ideas midstream and am having to come back to fix it.

* * *

Reid and Blake walked in to Potomac High around one Friday afternoon. Allison had asked them talk to about the BAU for Career Day.

The two profilers walked into the front office and asked to see the principal.

Shortly afterwards, the principal walked out of his office and greet the two agents.

"Good afternoon Dr. Reid and Agent Blake," Principal Stewart said as he shook both their hands. "It's so great that you could come."

"Great to be here," Blake replied.

"Well the students should be gathering in auditorium right about, so we should be heading that way," Principal Stewart pointed out.

* * *

On the way to the auditorium, Reid asked about how Allison was doing in her classes.

"Miss. Allison is a very smart. To smart for her own good if you ask me," Stewart explained.

"What do you mean," Reid asked.

"I mean that if she was both smart and into sports, she might not be picked on so much," Stewart stated.

"She did street hockey in middle school," Reid pointed out.

"From what I know, you didn't even know about her until January," Stewart said.

"That is true, but Allison told me she did and she has video of her playing as proof. She was actually very good," Reid explained.

"Who video taped it," Stewart pushed.

"How am I supposed to know," Reid asked. "She probably had a friend tape it. I don't know."

"Why didn't she stick to it then," Stewart questioned.

"I don't know. High school, maybe. Look I don't everything about my daughter, she's a very private person," Reid stated.

"So is Allison going to come back for her junior year," Stewart asked not wanting to get on the FBI agent's bad side.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Reid said.

"Well we need a decision by the end of the school year which is in two weeks" Stewart stated as they walked in to the auditorium.

* * *

Reid and Blake stood on a stage while they watched the students pile in and fill the seats.

Reid spotted Allison sitting in the back row in the far left corner and Nate was sitting next to another girl in the front row, they appeared to be flirting with each other. Reid looked back at his daughter, wondering how long she and Nate had been apart. He quickly figured out the reason though, Nate had cheated on Allison and she found out.

After the rest of the students came into the auditorium and got seated, Stewart got their attention.

"Good afternoon, Potomac High. As you all know we ave two guest lecturers who have found the time to come and talk to you for an hour about their job for Career day. I would like you all to give a ig welcome to FBI Agents Dr. Reid and Dr. Blake. Please hold all questions until the end," Stewart said to the there hundred plus students in the auditorium.

The students clapped for a minute then, began to pay attention to the two profilers as they began to speak.

* * *

After thirty minutes of talking, Reid and Blake decided to take some questions.

Reid was surprised to see that Nate's hand was first in the air.

Reid pointed to him and said, "You in the front row holding hands with the cheerleader."

Nate stood up and asked, "Can you profile me?"

"Sure," Reid replied. "You've recently gotten out of a relationship with someone who cared about you, but they broke up with you once they realized how untrustworthy you were."

"What makes you say that," Nate asked, denying the fact.

"You're already with another girl. I'm guessing the same one you got caught cheating with," Reid explained.

"Prove it," Nate challenged.

Before Reid could say anything else, Blake said, "Next question."

* * *

Reid stood outside the auditorium waiting for Nate to come out so he could give the little cheating bastard a piece of his mind.

When Nate came out Reid pulled him away from the crowd and into a vacant classroom.

"Hey, what's your problem," Nate asked looking at Reid.

"You're my problem," Reid replied. "Now I'm only going ask you this once and if you're not honest with me, I'm know a bunch of people who are more than ready to help dispose of your body. Why did you cheat on Allison?"

"All she did was talk about how amazing you are and what our future would be like," Nate said. "What kind of fifteen year old girl talks like that?"

"A lot of them. They tend to look up to their fathers, because they admire them. When they think that they found the guy they want to spend the rest of their lives with, they will talk about they future they might have together," Reid explained.

"How did you know that she broke up with me," Nate asked.

"Because she caught you cheating on her," Reid said. "You know when Allison told me that she liked you, She said and I quote 'Studies show that girls and woman usually go after the opposite sex if they resemble their father. Nate is a lot like you.' Right now from where I stand you are nothing like me. I don't cheat on someone I care so deeply about."

"How do I fix what I did," Nate asked.

"You better not even think like that, because if I find out that you're near Allison, I will personally find you and make your life a living nightmare," Reid threatened. "Do I make myself clear?"

Nate swallowed thickly and said, "Yes sir."

* * *

Allison sat on her bed, doing her homework, later that night when her dad walked in.

"Hey Allie," Reid said. "How's the homework going?"

"Almost done," Allison stated. "Nice speech today. And great job embarrassing me."

"How did I embarrass you," Reid asked as he leaned against the desk in the room.

"Everyone knows that I was dating Nate before he went and cheated on me, so by singling him out everyone knows why we broke up," Allison explained.

"What do they think happened," Reid asked.

"Equals don't attract. Opposites do. Nate and I were two nerds in a relationship. That right there, spells failure," Allison stated.

"Well to be honest with you, I think you have more of your mom in than you have me," Reid pointed out.

"Calling me a slut," Allison asked.

"No I'm not. I calling you a cool girl. Just like your mom used to be," Reid replied.

"My mom was a popular girl," Allison asked.

"She was what you would call a fashion guru who only talked about shopping," Reid stated.

"Then how did you two meet," Allison asked.

"Her mom made her sign up for a tutoring program at the community center three months before we met. Turns out that the guy who was tutoring her gave up and gave her to me, hoping I get some knowledge into her brain. It didn't take long for sessions to turn into dates," Reid explained.

""Explains why she was stupid all the time," Allison said.

"In my defense I was able to teach her some college level math and science," Reid stated.

"She probably forgot," Allison muttered.

"Probably, but if she had applied herself more toward knowledge, she might have not taken path she did," Reid pointed out.

"Well if she wasn't a prostitute she might not have been killed by a john. She'd still be alive and working hard to give me a good life," Allison said.

"I thought she OD'ed on accident," Reid said in confusion.

"No a month before she quit all the drugs and alcohol, because her best friend came into town for a visit and told her it was time to stop and change her lifestyle. Apparently her best friend broke through to her," Allison explained.

"How do you it was a john though," Reid asked.

"Because the night before she died, she brought one home with her. Whenever she did that I would just leave and go find a motel or something. As I was walking by some of this guys clothes on the way out I noticed the needles and drugs hanging out of the jacket pockets," Allison stated.

"How come you never told the police," Reid asked.

"I did, but given my mom's record, they overlooked what I said because, I'm just a kid," Allison said with a shrug. "Besides the john died last week in a bar fight."

"How do you know that," Reid asked.

"Nikki sent me a link on Facebook a couple of days ago," Allison pointed out.

"You mean Nikki, the head cheerleader, from Meadows High." Reid asked.

"No my best friend Nikki. We've known each there since first grade," Allison explained.

"Oh right your best friend," Reid said, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah," Allison confirmed. "Anyways according to what I read the LVPD opened up my mom's case after they found his body, knowing that he was the last person to her alive and that they were reconsidering my statement."

"They're not going to be calling us are they," Reid asked.

"Probably not," Allison said. "Look, I got finish this essay otherwise I can kiss my chances of winning and getting my story put in the paper."

Reid stood up from his leaning position and said, "Okay I'll let you get back to your essay, but I just have one more question ask."

"Shoot," Allison said.

"Do you want to go back to Potomac next year for eleventh grade," Reid asked.

"No" Allison replied.

"May I ask why," Reid asked.

"I don't want to be picked on for my smarts. I want to feel like I belong and can be myself. I can't be myself at Potomac without being made fun of," Allison explained.

"Where do you suggest I send you, because I won't let you not get an education," Reid said.

"Meitner School for Gifted Children," Allison replied.

"That school is in Santa Barbara, California. No way," Reid said.

"Why not," Allison asked, as she got off her bed.

"One, it's on the other side of the country. Two, I'm not about to let you travel all by yourself to a place where you don't know anyone. And three, you'll have no place to stay if you go," Reid said.

"I have an idea of how to work around that," Allison said.

"Okay, tell me you're idea," Reid replied.

"You come with," Allison stated.

"I can't just up and leave my job here for my daughter to go to school in Santa Barbara," Reid pointed out.

Allison looked down at her feet, hurt by what her father said.

It didn't take long for Reid to realize his mistake. Ever since Allison had entered his life he had put her before anything and everyone else. Right now he was putting his own life ahead of hers.

"Allie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I just said," Reid apologized.

Allison said nothing, she just closed her laptop, grabbed her phone and jacket, walked out of her room, and out of the apartment.

Reid watched his daughter leave, debating whether or not to go after her. He decided to give her a some time to clear head, knowing that she wouldn't go far.

* * *

One hour later:

Reid eyes flew open when he heard his cell ringing. He grabbed his phone not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Hello," Reid said into the phone.

"Hey Reid," a voice replied.

"Hey Morgan," Reid said, recognizing the voice. "Do we have case or something?"

"Do you know where Allison is," Morgan asked.

"I suppose still out clearing her head," Reid replied.

"What do you mean," Morgan asked.

"I might have said something that upset her and caused her to leave the apartment," Reid replied.

"Let me guess, She wants to go to a school in Santa Barbara, said you could live down there as well since she knows no one there, as a reply you put yourself before her," Morgan said.

"Yeah. How did you know," Reid asked.

"Allison showed up at my place thirty minutes ago," Morgan said. "Told me about the conversation you had."

"She still there," Reid asked.

"Yeah, and she's ready to talk if you're ready to listen to the rest of her idea," Morgan replied.

"I'll be right over," Reid said, hanging up.

* * *

Reid walked down the hall, heading toward Morgan's apartment. When he reached the apartment, he knocked.

The door opened seconds later, as if someone had been waiting by the door the whole time.

"Kitchen," Morgan said looking at Reid.

Reid nodded and walked in and headed into the kitchen as instructed.

When he entered the room, he saw Allison sitting at the table looking, head down with a cup of water in front of her.

Cautiously Reid walked toward his daughter, as if afraid of the chance of her lashing out.

"I'm listening, Allie," Reid said as he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you really going to listen and not interrupt," Allison asked.

"I will listen and not say a single word until you tell me to," Reid promised as he pulled over to Allison and sat down next to her.

"My idea was, you go with and get a job with the local FBI field office in LA. It's only an hour and thirty-seven minute commute from Santa Barbara," Allison said. "You'll still be a FBI agent, just in a different area of the country and with less travel. You'll be home every night instead of every other night. And in the summer time we can come back here, and you'll go back to the BAU. By then I'll a bunch of people in Santa Barbara who I could stay with during my senior year."

Reid held to his promise and listened to every thing Allison said, and didn't interrupt.

"What do you think," Allison asked.

"I love the idea, don't get me wrong there, but I don't know if it's possible to transfer to another field office for such a short amount of time, then come back and pick up where I left off," Reid replied.

Morgan who had been standing in the doorway jumped into the conversation and said, "I actually talked to Hotch about and he said that it was possible, but he'd have to clear it with the director first."

Reid looked at Morgan, then at his daughter and said, "I'll schedule a meeting with the principal of Meitner. If he accepts you into the school and the director clears me to go work in the LA field office, we will go with your plan."

Allison looked at her dad smiling and said, "Awesome."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so how many of you like this version, better? Hit me up with PMs and reviews and tell me how you liked it. If so then, I'm off to work on remaking the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21: Meitner

Author's Note: Okay so, I see some of you were upset about me, taking Psych out of the story. I'm so very sorry. But I'm glad that a lot of you want to know what will happen know when I put the Reid's in Santa Barbara. A good many of you asked me if I could still have them net Shawn and Gus in some. If I can find a way to do it, I will, but I hold no promises.

* * *

"So the meeting is on the twenty-third at three o'clock in the afternoon," Reid confirmed as he sat in the Starbucks across from the BAU.

Reid took a sip of his coffee as the person on the other end of the line spoke.

"Okay, well we can be there," Reid replied and hung up.

Just as Reid was getting ready to leave, Morgan walked into the Starbucks and over to him.

"I thought you were getting the entire team coffee, not sitting at a table talking someone on the phone," Morgan said, jokingly.

"I was scheduling a meeting with the principal at Meitner. Shame it's the day before Allison birthday," Reid replied. "I was really hoping, to throw a small party, with the team and whatever friends she has."

"You still could," Morgan said, before laying out the plan he had in mind.

* * *

Later that night:

Reid walked into the apartment after work, to find Allison sitting on the couch, talking on the phone.

He walked over to hear and tapped on her shoulder.

Allison looked up at her dad and nodded, then said, "I'll call you back tomorrow Nikki. My dad just got home."

She ended the call and placed her phone on the coffee table while saying, "What's going on, Dad?"

"Meitner," Reid replied.

"What about it," Allison asked.

"I have arranged the interview with the head of the school. The meeting is the day before your birthday, so I was thinking we just spend the week in Santa Barbara, getting a feel for the city and for us a place to live, if you get accepted," Reid explained. "How does that sound?"

"I think, it sounds like a great plan," Allison replied.

* * *

Two weeks later, Meitner:

"It will be a great privilege to have your daughter come to Meitner next year. She has high potential and is very very smart, but she does not have the focus it will take to be a student here," the principal of Meitner said looking at Reid.

"What do you mean, not focused," Reid asked. "She's as well focused as anyone I know."

"She is easily distracted. She can't stay on one topic for very long," the principal replied.

"She has an active mind," Reid defended.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," the principal said.

Reid opened up a folder he had in his lap and took out a set of papers that had been stapled together and placed in front of the principal saying, "Allison's active mind is not just a thing. It's a gift. She spends hours in her room writing stories and posting them online. If she was easily distracted then her stories would be all over the place and wouldn't make any sense. Tell me again that my daughter is easily distracted."

The principal read the papers in front him for several moments then said, "She does apply for financial aid and the McKay Scholarship."

"What's a McKay Scholarship," Reid asked.

"It's a scholarship we hand out to students who are mentally disabled. With both the financial aid and scholarship you will pay nothing for her education here," the principal explained.

"She's not mentally disabled though," Reid stated.

"She shows all the signs of having ADHD. Now she either gets the McKay Scholarship or she goes right back to public school and never reaches her full potential in life," the principal replied. "Now is that what you really want for your daughter, Dr. Reid?"

Reid stared at the man before wondering why he thought that Allison had some sort mental disability.

"I want what's best for my daughter and if giving her this scholarship is the only way to get her enrolled for next year, then give it to her," Reid said finally.

* * *

Later that night Reid and Allison were standing at the end of the pier watching the water when Reid spoke up and asked, "Is there something you haven't told me about you yet, Allie?"

"What do you mean," Allison asked in return.

"I mean do you have a mental disability, like ADHD or something like that," Reid asked.

Allison stared at her father for a moment then back at the water and said, "No."

"Please don't lie to me," Reid pleaded.

"I'm not lying," Allison replied.

"Allison, I'm profiler, I know when someone is lying," Reid stated.

"I'm not lying," Allison repeated.

"The principal at Meitner said that during your interview, you didn't seem very well focused on some topics but were eager to discuss other topics. Can you explain that to me," Reid asked.

"Nerves, probably," Allison said dismissively.

"I thought the exact same thing, but the more I thought about it the less sense it made, because you're the same way at home, easily distracted and eager to change topics when something becomes to hard," Reid continued pushing.

Allison looked her dad in the eye and said, "I was diagnosed with ADHD when I was when third grade and have never been treated for it."

"How come you never told me this before," Reid asked.

"Because I don't want you to view me as the imperfect daughter that Mom viewed me as," Allison replied.

Reid took hold of his daughter's hands and said, "I don't care if you're perfect or not. I love you for who are, my ever-so talented daughter."

Allison threw her arms around her father and said, "I love you too, Dad.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Remember how I said, that I would find some way to put a little bit of Psych in the story and that I just needed to figure out how? Well I figured out how. So this chapter has some Psych embroidered into it, some is still there from before, but a lot has also been taken out.

* * *

The next day, Allison's birthday, June 24th:

Reid woke up early in the hotel room he and Allison were in for their week in Santa Barbara, and got ready for the day.

Today was a big day for Allison. It was her sixteenth birthday, and he wanted her to have the best birthday possible.

He had already had the day set out, breakfast, horse-back riding, lunch, a tour of the Santa Barbara Museum of Natural History, and a surprise.

* * *

When Allison woke up there was an envelope taped to a package on the table next to her hotel room bed. On the envelope was sticky note that read:

"Do not open until you meet me downstairs in the lobby, Dad"

Allison got out of the bed, changed out of her pajamas and put on her favorite outfit, then hurriedly brushed her teeth and hair and was out the door, package in hand.

* * *

Hotel lobby:

Reid was standing next to the front desk in the lobby waiting for Allison to come down from their room, when the elevator dinged and its doors opened.

Allison, exited the elevator, and walked over to her dad.

"Can I open it," Allison asked, holding up the package.

"I will give you three guesses as to what it is, and if you get it wrong you have to wait until after breakfast," Reid challenged.

"It's a gold chain necklace with my name in the middle of it," Allison replied.

Reid stared at Allison in shock, wondering how she could have gotten it right.

"How'd you do that," Reid asked finally.

"Grandma pulled the same trick on me with every present I got until she passed away two years ago. I always got it right. I don't know why, but I do," Allison said as she took off the wrapping paper.

"You probably have a hidden talent that hasn't been discovered yet," Reid stated.

"You mean like x-ray vision," Allison asked as she put the necklace on. "I think I would have figured that out by now."

"Not x-ray vision. I mean something that isn't very common, like acute observational skills, or you're just very sneaky," Reid replied.

"I do not spy. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I'd make my presence known very quickly and mess up," Allison explained. "Can we switch gears and go get breakfast? I'm starving."

* * *

After breakfast:

"What are we going to do today," Allison asked as she and her dad walked out of IHOP.

"I was thinking we go horse-back riding," Reid replied.

"Why would you think something like that," Allison asked.

"Well I may have overheard a conversation about how much you liked horse-back riding and would love to do it again a few months ago," Reid admitted.

"I hate horses," Allison stated. "Last time I got near a horse it tried to kill me. And that conversation was me and Abby practicing lines for a skit Mrs. Webb put together for us as an assignment."

"Oh," was all Reid could say.

"Any thing else you have in mind," Allison asked.

"We could, um, go to the Santa Barbara Museum of Natural History," Reid suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Allison replied.

* * *

Museum:

"A T-Rex named Zippy," Allison muttered while she read the information on the dinosaur in front of her. "What kind of person would name a dinosaur 'Zippy'?"

"Someone without much imagination," Reid pointed.

"Like you," Allison teased.

"If I had found this I'd probably name it Jack Horner," Reid replied.

"Why," Allison asked.

"Jack Horner is one of the best well known paleontologists in America," Reid rattled off.

"I take back my earlier comment. This guy has more imagination than you," Allison said.

"I'd have to agree with, the teenager. I clearly have more imagination," someone said as they walked up to the father and daughter.

The two turned and faced the person who was talking to them.

"I'm sorry, but who are you," Reid asked.

"Shawn Spencer," the man replied, holding out his hand. "I'm a psychic detective for the SBPD. And you guys are not from around here, am I correct?"

"We're from DC," Reid said shaking the other man's hand, clearly impressed but not fooled. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is my daughter Allison."

"You don't shake hands often and your father wasn't around much when you grew up," Shawn stated, without warning. "Am I correct?"

Reid pulled his hand away and said, "You are correct."

Allison stared at her father and Shawn, wondering if this stranger was the real deal, or not. It was obvious he knew about her dad's father by his unsteady handshake, anyone could figure that out.

Shawn looked at Allison for a moment and said, "You're not from DC, though. I'm guessing from a much hotter climate. I'd have to say somewhere in the desert."

"Vegas," Allison replied.

"BTW, awesome blonde streak," Shawn said. "You probably have to dye your hair every three months, just to keep it blonde, so you can stand out in a crowd. Must get expensive."

"Thanks," Allison said, as she shifted from foot to foot, feeling embarrassed by the compliment.

No one had ever commented on how cool she looked. Usually she was just made fun of for being a nerd.

"I do it myself, which is cheaper," Allison explained

"Really," Shawn asked.

"Yeah," Allison replied.

"So what bring a Vegas girl and a DC man to Santa Barbara," Shawn asked putting his finger to his head. "I'm guessing something special, like an event, such as a birthday or a reunion of sorts."

"It's my birthday," Allison replied.

"I'm sensing that you're now sixteen and are in for a great treat today," Shawn stated.

"I am sixteen," Allison replied, impressed. "What kind of treat are we talking about?"

Reid looked at Shawn, hoping he doesn't some how figure out the surprise he had planned for Allison later that day.

"The spirits have sworn me to secrecy," Shawn said.

"So what brings you to the museum today," Reid asked.

"Trying to get Gus to see the mummy exhibit," Shawn replied.

"Who's that," Reid asked.

"My business partner and best friend," Shawn replied.

"Trying," Allison asked.

"He's afraid of getting cursed," Shawn said, simply

"Did you try reasoning with him," Reid asked.

"He's beyond reason when mummies, dead bodies, and blood is involved," Shawn explained.

"Was someone killed," Reid asked.

"No. Those are just his top three fears," Shawn summed up.

"Not one for crime scenes," Reid asked.

"Not really," Shawn agreed.

"Where is he," Allison asked.

"Hiding behind this display," Shawn replied.

At that moment Gus stood up and said, "Shawn, I'm going to go see the mummy. You can't make me."

Allison and Reid stared at Shawn in disbelief. No one else could have done that and been right, he must be a real a psychic.

"You're acting like a child," Shawn stated. "A three year old wouldn't act like this."

"A three year old would act like this, if he didn't want to get cursed,"Gus pointed out.

"Actually a three year old would only act like this if he was tired and being dragged around by his or her parents," Allison explained.

"Will you go see the mummy if you went with a group," Shawn suggested.

"Maybe," Gus replied.

"Well, I'll call Jules and have her come here and join our group," Shawn said taking out his phone.

"Who else is in the group," Gus.

"Allison and Dr. Reid," Shawn replied as he walked away.

"Pass," Reid stated.

"Why," Allison asked. "It'll be fun."

"I need to call the team, then Meitner. Best do it now, than later," Reid replied.

"When your done you can join us," Allison asked.

"Sure," Reid promised.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: So I gotten a few messages since the last update asking if I plan on have Allison stay with Shawn her senior year. The answer to that is, maybe.

* * *

When Reid walked into the mummy exhibit, he quickly spotted Allison standing next to that guy, Shawn who was holding hands with a woman. Probably the one he called earlier

Shawn appeared to be having a conversation with the other guy named, Gus, who was at the entrance of the exhibit

"Seriously, dude," Shawn asked looking at his friend.

"I don't want to get cursed," Gus replied.

"The mummy won't even be on display in here for at least for another month. There's nothing in here but artifacts," Shawn explained.

"Promise," Gus asked.

"Have I ever lied to you," Shawn asked in return.

"Yes," Gus replied.

"You seriously believe in curses," Allison asked stepping into the conversation.

"Yes," Gus replied.

"They're not real," Allison stated.

"How do you know," Gus asked.

"Because I've seen at least five different mummies on display in the Las Vegas Natural History Museum and I haven't been cursed. No one has been, nor have there been any reports of 'cursing'," Allison explained.

"Why should I believe you," Gus asked. "You're just someone we met fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm telling you to believe me. I'm just telling you what I know," Allison stated.

"What could you possibly know," Gus asked. "You're a kid."

"I'm a teenager," Allison corrected. "Besides the only way you could get cursed is if the mummy woke up and cursed in some ancient langauge. Which won't because there is no freakin' mummy."

"How do I know you're not just some random kid off the street that Shawn is paying to say these thing," Gus asked.

"Oh, please, Gus. I would not stoop so low to get you to just walk into the exhibit," Shawn defended

Reid watched the argument for as long as he could, without being seen and decided to make his presence known

"Allison is right. The mummy has to wake up in order to curse you, and it has to be in here," Reid interjected walking past Gus.

"Prove it," Gus challenged.

"I can't," Reid replied. "But I can tell you that I have an IQ of 187, so I think I know what I'm talking"

Everyone but, Allison, stared at Reid, wondering if he was lying or not.

"Anyone to verify that you have that high an IQ," Gus asked

"The team I work with, Allison, and my mom," Reid replied.

"Team," Gus asked.

"I work with a team of profilers, who catch criminals all over the country," Reid replied.

"Oh you're a FBI agent," the woman stated.

Reid looked at the woman and said, "Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Which team," the woman asked clearly interested.

"A Team, in other words the go-to team for all sorts of case," Reid replied.

"Is it true that David Rossi came back," the woman asked.

"Jules, I'm pretty sure that information is classified. Leave the poor man alone," Shawn interrupted.

"Right," the woman said. "I'm sorry Mr."

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid replied

"Juliet O'Hara," the woman replied.

"Now if the Nerd Fest and introductions are over. Gus will you get here and enjoy this Asian history," Shawn said, looking at his friend.

"It's Egyptian," Gus said taking a few cautious steps in to the room.

"I've heard it both ways," Shawn replied.

"No you haven't," Gus said.

* * *

While the group looked at the exhibit, Allison and Gus kept going back and forth about the facts of each artifact.

"How come they have to know so much history," Juliet complained.

"Allison loves anything with a history behind it," Reid stated.

"Gus watches the History Channel everyday," Shawn stated.

"Do they have to argue though," Juliet asked.

"It's fun to have someone smarter than Gus around for once, so he knows how it feels to have someone always know everything about everything," Shawn added.

"Is your daughter a genius, Dr. Reid," Juliet asked.

"Not quite. She has an above average IQ though, 115," Reid replied.

"Impressive," Juliet stated.

"And Gus' is normal," Shawn stated. "So she truly is smarter than him. Who wants to tell him?"

"Once Allison gets tired of competing with him, she'll tell him," Reid stated.

"How long will that take," Juliet asked.

Reid looked at his daughter, who was pointing out the facts of why Egyptians mummified cats the same way they did humans and said, "Soon, I hope."

"You guys just want move on and let them work out their problems in here," Shawn suggested.

"You two go. I'll stay here and make sure things don't get to physical," Juliet replied. "It looks like it might be headed that way."

"Sounds like a good idea. When their done come find us before they start an argument about about the first refrigerator," Shawn said.

With that statement Reid and Shawn left the exhibit.

Juliet watched the two men go and decided to put an end to bickering between Allison and Gus.

"You two stop it," Juliet said stepping between the two. "Gus, Allison is smarter, so just deal with it."

"There's no way she's smarter. She only a teenager," Gus stated.

"Correction, I'm a teenager with an IQ of 115," Allison pointed out.

"Yeah right," Gus said as he turned and walked out of the exhibit.

"He probably can't stand being outsmarted," Allison thought aloud.

"Most people can't," Juliet stated. "Come on, Dr. Reid and Shawn are waiting for us."

* * *

One hour later:

After finishing at the museum the group parted. Shawn, Juliet and Gus went one way and Allison and Reid went a different way.

"What do you want for lunch," Reid asked.

"Red Robin," Allison replied. "Every time I came down here with Grandma, she would take me to there."

* * *

While waiting for their food to come, Allison was on her phone.

"Who are you texting," Reid asked after watching his daughter for a few minutes.

"I'm just replying to the 'Happy Birthday's' I got on Facebook. Twenty so far," Allison replied.

"That's a lot," Reid pointed out.

"That barely makes a blimp on my page. I have 546 friends on here," Allison explained.

"Do you know them all," Reid asked.

"A good many of them. About ninety-five percent of them are roleplayers. The rest are just people I know," Allison explained further.

"Roleplayers," Reid asked.

"Roleplayers are people who pretend to be characters from TV shows such as LA Crime. It's basically fanfiction come to life," Allison described.

"Are you a roleplayer," Reid asked.

"No," Allison replied. "To much drama."

At that moment their lunch arrived and they ate in silence.

* * *

Four hours later, 5:15 PM:

Reid drove the rental car in the parking lot outside of the what appeared to be building that hasn't been used in quite some time.

"What are we doing here," Allison asked.

"Well remember when that Shawn fellow said, you were going to get a great treat today and that he was sworn to secrecy," Reid asked in return.

"Yeah, so," Allison replied.

"Well in that building is a birthday party ready for you," Reid stated.

"Party," Allison asked.

"Yeah," Reid confirmed. "Why is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I've never had or been to a party," Allison replied.

"Well now you're going to one, and it's yours," Reid said, with a smile.

* * *

Reid and Allison walked into the building only to be greeted by the team, and a few teenagers shouting, "Happy Birthday."

Allison stared at everyone in the room, feeling overwhelmed.

Garcia, walked over to Allison and said, "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks, Pen," Allison said, before walking out of the building and sitting on a bench.

Everyone stared at Reid, wondering what happened.

Reid just shrugged and went after his daughter.

* * *

Allison sat on the bench trying to calm her nerves, when her dad came out.

"You okay," Reid asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, jut got overwhelmed. I'll be fine," Allison replied.

"You sure," Reid asked.

"Yeah. I'll go back in a few minutes. I just need to be alone right now," Allison answered.

Reid didn't say anything else, he jut nodded, got up and went back into the office.

* * *

True to her word, Allison walked back in after a few minutes to herself.

Before she could even apologize for running out, Morgan stopped her.

"You have no reason to apologize. Just enjoy the party," Morgan said handing her a glass filled with soda.

* * *

The party lasted until eleven o'clock, or at least until Allison fell asleep at a table.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Now some of you decided that you still want to read the Psych version I had, so I decided to put it up again, but on the Psych page. I am not putting it up until August along with the sequel. I will be posting both at the same time.

* * *

One week later, the Reid's apartment:

Reid and Allison walked into the apartment after a long flight home, and just dropped their bags at the front door. After spending a week in Santa Barbara, both father and daughter were totally worn out and tired.

"We could have just spent the entire summer in Santa Barbara instead of flying back, when we have to go back again in six weeks," Allison stated, as she took her place on the couch.

"If my vacation days extended to an entire summer, than we could have, but they don't, sadly," Reid replied as he grabbed the book Maeve had given him and sat down next to Allison.

Allison looked at the book for a moment, then at her dad and said, "You're just staring at the inside of book and not reading it. Why?"

Reid looked at his daughter and said, "Maeve gave it to me a couple of weeks before she died."

"I thought you never saw her before that night," Allison asked, confused.

"We were going to meet two weeks earlier, but I called it off last-minute, when I thought her stalker was at the same restaurant, turns out I was wrong, it was someone else. The hostess gave me a gift bag that was from Maeve. Inside it was this book," Reid explained.

"That sounds so sad. You should have run after her," Allison stated.

"I didn't even know what she looked like," Reid pointed out.

"After all those months of phone calls and letters, you never got any pictures or Googled her," Allison asked.

"I wanted to wait until the day we met," Reid replied.

Allison was quiet for a moment, taking in what her father said, then said, "You most have truly loved her to want to wait for so long, just to know what she looked like."

"I did love her. I loved her like I've never loved anyone before. I don't love very often, but when I do, it shows," Reid explained.

"Do you love me," Allison asked.

"Of course," Reid replied, surprised by the question. "Why would ask something like that?"

"Just making sure," Allison said, standing up. "I'm going to go to bed. It's late and I'm tired."

"Not used to the jet lag yet," Reid asked.

"I guess," Allison replied, before disappearing into her room.

* * *

Two weeks later:

Allison sat at her dad's desk, waiting for him to get back from a solo case he took on four days ago.

Being home with nothing to do for that long, was beyond boring. When her dad called and said that he closed the case, she hopped onto the Metro and went to the BAU.

For the last three hours, Allison had snooped through her father's desk, talked to Garcia, Morgan, JJ and Rossi, and was now playing online poker on the computer.

"You play poker," Blake asked, as she waked past Allison.

"Yeah. It's kinda of a Vegas thing. Most of the people I know there play poker. A lot of them are either my age or younger. Growing up on the Strip, you learn things you never really expected to learn," Allison explained.

"You're dad didn't grow up on the Strip," Blake pointed out.

"True, but given the fact that he's a genius, who probably went to the all the casinos and then was banned from them," Allison stated.

"Right. Have you ever beaten him," Blake asked.

"He doesn't know that I know how to play," Allison said, as she exited the game.

"So when do you go back to Santa Barbra," Blake asked changing the subject.

"Four weeks," Allison replied.

"There's still two weeks of Summer after that though," Blake stated.

"Dad thought it would be best that we leave two weeks before, so that we can find a place before the school year starts and can get familiar with the area," Allison explained.

"That makes sense, I think," Blake said as she sat down at her desk.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and off stepped Reid.

Allison stood up and went to greet her dad.

"Hey Dad," Allison greeted as she gave Reid a hug.

"Hey Allie," Reid said returning the hug. "I thought you were at home."

"I was bored to death at home," Allison replied.

"What happened to your friends," Reid asked.

"They found out that I got accepted to Meitner, via Penelope Garcia, and now they won't talk to me," Allison explained.

"They're just jealous," Reid stated. "How about after I finish whatever paperwork I have to do, we'll head out and get some dinner."

"Applebees," Allison replied.

* * *

Four weeks later:

Before heading to the airport, Allison and Reid stood in the bullpen, saying goodbye to the team, Henry and Jack.

"When will you come back, Allie," Jack asked, looking at his babysitter.

"We'll be back for Christmas. I promise to bring you something special as long as your good," Allison promised.

"What about me," Henry asked.

"Same deal as Jack," Allison replied. "I want to hear good reports from everyone in this room about how good you boys are. Do you promise to be good?"

Jack and Henry nodded excitedly, promising to be good.

After thirty minutes of goodbyes and good lucks, Reid and Allison left for the airport.

* * *

"Are you really going to get Henry and Jack special gifts," Reid asked as he drove to the airport.

"Yeah," Allison said. "Why? Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I'm just hoping they behave, even though they won't have their favorite babysitter until Christmas," Reid replied.

"I wouldn't count on it," Allison laughed.

"Why," Reid asked.

"They're kids. They're not going to remember the promise and be back to their usual selves by tonight," Allison explained.

* * *

The airport:

Reid and Allison boarded the plane and settled in for the long flight to Santa Barbara.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, you're probably thinking that this is the tail end of part one. You are correct. I'm still doing the sequel, just not as Psych. Basically it's going to be about the school year in store for Allison and Reid having to deal with being on transfer for the next nine months. Now I bet you all are looking forward to having it up ASAP, but the truth is I'm not going to be posting anything else until August.


	25. No More

Author's Note: Remember when I promised a sequel to this story? Well it's not going to happen. I'm discontinuing the story. I know that you were all looking forward to the sequel, but it's not going to happen.

You're probably wondering why I am doing this. The answer is simple, I'm no longer a Criminal Minds fan. To be honest I haven't been one since Zugzwang aired. I don't know why I posted this story to begin with.

Don't worry I'm not going to take it down. If you still like reading this story over and over again, you can.

I'm sorry for doing this to you. I know how much you loved reading this.


End file.
